new kid next door
by nomi298
Summary: yami has always been treated bad since he was a child when his parents die he has to move in with his uncle but is it to much for him? will he run?,even away from the person he loves? summary changed!
1. goodbye mom and dad

**YAY NEW STORY**

**sorry 'bout not updating missing but i was sick you can't blame me**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>yami's pov

as i watch the two coffins get lowered down into the ground i can't help but let my tears fall

i can't even think that my parents are in there i remember when i figured out my parent were dead

{FLASHBACK}

_i was looking out the window when a knock came from the door the teacher went to open it there was another teacher they started whispering and so were the students when she closed the door we all shushed up she looked at me she coughed_

_" the principal would like to see you." she said all the class 'ohh'ed i just rolled my eye's and gathered my stuff and left as i was walking through the hallways i felt a hand go on my mouth and an arm go around my body the mystery person dragged me into an empty class room when they let me go i turned around and saw who it was it was yoshio my ex-boyfriend who i might add is abusive and won't leave me alone _

_"what do you want yoshio?" i asked annoyed ,not really feeling to talk to him "now,now that's no way to talk to you're boyfriend." he said mockingly grabbing my wrist pining me against the wall "let me go."i growled "no as you're boyfriend i can doo anything i wan't to you." he said i growled "you are not my boyfriend..and even if you were i would have already dumped you're ass an-" i wasn't able to finish i gentaly touched the red mark on my cheek he just slapped _

_it stinged_

_"don't you dare talk to me like that." growled i opened my mouth to say something but was stopped when he pulled me into a bruising kiss i squirmed to pull my hand away but he was to strong and tightened he kissed down my neck and bit it i gasped and he took the opprotunity and lunged his __tongue into my mouth i gagged when i felt his hand go under my shirt i knew i was a goner but when some one 'ahemed' he pulled away and looked at the door_

_'oh no...why of all teachers her?' i thought miss zuka _

_the only teacher that's against gays "well what do we have here?" she said "yoshio you get back to class and i want you to report to my office when it's over." she snapped he glared at her_

_he turned to me and was about to kiss me when i turned my head he smirked and kissed my neck instead and left _

_she just looked at me not saying anything "you know people like you disgust me,no one wants you here so why not just leave?" she smirked _

_i looked at her she just kept on smiling i walked to the door and pushed past her but was stopped when she grabbed my arm she pulled me back and slapped me on the other cheek she even cut me because of her long nails blood dripped down my face she stepped outside the door and grabbed the door knob _

_"respect you're elders." she growled and slammed door shut leaving me in an dark empty classroom i stayed there a minute and sighed i finally got up and walked to the principals office when i opened the door he looked at me with a sad look_

_"yami, it's good to see you, please take a seat." he said i did what i was instructed to do and sat down he sat in awkward silence he sighed _

_" i don't know how to tell you this...but..it seems that you're parents have passed away."_

_{END OF FLASHBACK}_

__no one know's how they've died yet but rumor has it that they were murdered

i heard whispers coming from behind me

"poor kid...i wonder who he's going to live with now." someone said behind me

"ahem... excuse me...evey one we've come to a conclusion that Yami Atem will live with me." my uncle ,Akhenaden,said every one sighed in relief that i had somewhere to go everyone but me,i stiffened because i knew that my uncle hated me but yet his son my cousin,seto, treats me like a friend and family which makes him hate me more because he'll think i'll turn his son against him

i sighed 'this is going to suck.' i thought

1 WEEK LATER

i look back at my old house so many memories are now gone

"hey,sit down you brat." me uncle snapped i did as i was told and sat down "ok where you're going to live now is domino city don't cause any problems and well be fine and don't talk to my son,got it?" he snapped i nodded "good you're knew school is domino high you can make friends and everything but do not bring them home if you do there will be problems i don't want any disgusting teens in my house touching eveything." he finished "but you have seto." i stated "i love seto because he doesn't act juvenile like you do and he's my son he's perfect." he said looking smug then smirked "and that is something you'll never be." he finished "got it,and don't talk unless you're spoken to." i nodded i sighed

why is it i always have to listen ever since i was born i have a disorder that when someone says to do something i always do it no matter who it is i hate it

'sigh'this is going to be a long year

* * *

><p>yay finished<p> 


	2. hello seto

**YAMI'S POV**

**'sigh' i know this is going to suck' i thought as i walk into my uncles house "you're room is upstairs." my uncle says walking up the stairs once i heard a door close i grabbed my suit case and walk up the stairs when i walk past a door that had the name 'seto kaiba' neatly carved on it i stared at it for what seemed like hours but kept walking once i made it to a door that said 'yami atem' nicely carved on it i opened it and looked at the room there was a king sized bed in the corner and a dresser in the other corner there was a closet and a bathroom next to the door i walked in and put my stuff away after a few hours i finally finished i stand in the middle of the room suddenly realizing how tired i am i lay on my bed and closed my eye's**

**and fell asleep**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**when i hear the front close my eye's snapped open i sat up quickly and i heard voices i walk to the door to listen **

**"are you sure this is okay with you're father kaiba?" an angelic voice said "yugi how many times do i have to tell you you can come to _my_ house anytime you only live next door." i heard my cousin say "why is it ya only let yug' in?" a Brooklyn accent said "because i don't want a mutt in my house." i heard my cousin say "why you.." "joey,calm down." yugi said to joey i presume soon i heard foot steps coming up the stairs and them walk into a room,probably seto's soon the voices were muffled i open the doorand pass seto's room "i don't get it yugi how do you always beat me." i heard seto say i heard a muffled answer when i kept on walking i walked into the kitchen to see a guy with dirty blonde hair he had honey colored eye's when he saw me he stared at me "who ar' ya'?" he asked i didn't say anything "did you break in here?" i still did't answer i just stared "you did huh?" he said marching up to me and grabbing my wrist and twisted it which twisted my arm which made me stumble to the ground "OW" i screamed "KAIBA THERE'S SOMEONE IN YOU'RE HOUSE." i heard the boy shout i heard foot steps coming down stairs and the kitchen door open i felt him twist my arm more **

**i heard someone gasp "do you think we should call the police?" i heard the boy that looked like me say i heard seto sigh "mutt get of him." i heard him say "but he broke into yer' house." the 'mutt' say "no he didn't." i heard him say the blond growled and got up letting go of me i sat up and rubbed my wrist i looked at the people in the room the blond and seto but i lost my breath when i saw a boy with sparkling purple eye's a white skinned complexion he was about 5 feet tall he wore the same uniform as the blond and seto**

**when seto held out his hand i snapped out of my thoughts i grabbed it and he help me up "seto who is he?" i heard yugi? say "this is my cousin,****yami atem,and he's staying with me for a while...by the way he doesn't talk much." he said i stare at him he sure changed over the years he gotten taller and his used to be green hair was now brown {1} and his eye's where much colder than they used to be**

**"ohhh...that's why he didn't answer when i asked who he was." the blonde said "yes that's why...and i would have known if someone broke into my house because of the alarm." he said i was still standing next to him i looked at the people in front of me the blond was muttering about how he was supposed to know i was his cousin when i looked at the boy tha had purple eye's and saw he was staring at me i smiled at him he blushed and looked down after a while he looked back up and smiled**

**"yami...this is joey,or as i know him 'mutt', and this is yugi." seto said i heard joey growl at the word mutt but stopped and looked at me**

**"hey..sorry about tackling ya' thought you was a ****burglar." he said i smiled at him and nodded i looked the yugi and smiled "h-hi." he said shyly **

**"hi." i said i heard joey gasp "whoa you have a really deep voice." he said i chuckled at that "well no that were all straightened out..when did you get here yami?" i heard seto say i look at the clock and held up four fingers "four hours ago?" he asked i nodded "did dad give you a hard time?" he asked i shook my head "once i got here i fell asleep." i said in a quiet voice "hey seto why didn't ya tell us you and a cousin?" joey said "i really didn't think that mattered." he said i heard the front door open "seto i'm home." **

**"in here mokuba." i saw mokuba walk in "hey yugi,joey." when he saw me he tackled me into hug with and 'omph' when we hit the floor "YAMI YOU'RE HERE." he said loudly i hugged him back "yea,i am." i said still quietly **

**"yami." i heard a voice snap i turn around and saw my uncle seto glared in anger at him mokuba got up and hid behind seto "i thought i told you not to talk to them,you already broke a rule,now go to you're room." he snapped i got up and ran out the room and into mine and slammed the door**

**BACK IN THE KITCHEN**

**YUGI'S POV**

**as seto glared at his father joey and i were just watching from our hiding spot**

**"gosh,why not scare yami more dad." seto growled his dad just looked at him disappointed "i told you i don't want you to end up like him." he said "will you shut up,he's my cousin and you're nephew you're supposed to treat him with respect he's family." seto said madly "he is not family,he's a disgrace to this family and now he's and orphan,theirs no way he'll ever be my family." he said "then why did you bring him?" seto growled "because i don't want people nagging at me for not taking him." he snapped "he's been through a lot and you hating him will just makes it worse." seto snapped "i don't care." he said and with that he left i heard the front door slam shut seto sighed we got out of our hiding spot **

**"what was that all about?" joey asked mokuba stepped out of his hiding spot behind seto**

**"our dad...he never like yami." he said "why?" i asked he looked at me "that's not for me to say." he said "anyway i have to go check on yami you guy's should go home." he said starting to walk to the stairs "okay,bye." i said we walked out the door and closed it "i wonder why he naver liked yami?" joey mumbled i shrugged "i don't know but yami seemed pretty scared when he saw seto's dad." i said "oh well ,we'll figure out one day." said yea "bye joey." "bye." he responded saw joey walk around the corner i looked at seto's house ' i wonder what caused yami to act like this?' i thought as i walked next door to my house**

* * *

><p><strong>finally hope ya like<strong>


	3. new school

**new chapter yay srry took so long i've been moving**

* * *

><p><strong>{no pov}<strong>

**after a while seto finally got yami to calm down and get to sleep seto sighed 'jeez this is not going to be a good year.' he thought "seto..." he heard a timid voice call he turned around and saw mokuba at the door way "seto...is yami ok?" he asked i smiled at him [a/n: _le gasp he smiled poor puppy]_**

**"yes,yami is fine." he finally said "do you think dad will go easy on him?" he asked seto gave a deep long sigh out "i really hope so." he said "come on we should get you to bed."**

**"ok." he said**

**NEXT MORNING**

**YAMI'S POV**

**i groaned as the light coming from the window landed on my face 'my head hurts...' i thought i lied on my bed for a few minutes when...**

**"GET UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING NEPHEW." a shout came from down stairs i cringed and bolted up and jumped out of my bed i went to my closet and opened it and grabbed my uniform when i grabbed my puzzle and bracelets the was the last thing my father gave to me before he died and he gve it to me for my birthday he got it from E****gypt from a tomb he said it belonged to a pharaoh 5000 years ago i thought it was cool so i kept it**

**i sighed as i walked down stairs and saw my uncle sitting the with my two cousins mokuba looked at me and patted the empty seat next to him i sat down and sighed again**

**"no slouching boy." i heard my uncle snap seto rolled his eye's**

**"no elbow on the table too." he snapped again i sat up straight with my arms to my sides i looked at mokuba and seto they both gave me apologetic looks**

**"eat." my uncle snapped _again _**

**"i payed good money for that food so you better not waist it got it." he said brusquely i nodded and ate all my food when the clock chimed seto got up and grabbed his plate and put it in the sink**

**"well come on mokuba , yami don't want to be late for school." he said**

**"m'kay." mokuba responded**

**i nodded **

**when we got out of the house i saw yugi and joey waiting for us **

**"hi yami,seto,mokuba." yugi said politely seto just grunted and turned to joey and talked to him**

**"hey,yugi." mokuba said he looked at me and blushed**

**"good morning yami." he said shyly i smiled at him which made him blush more "goo-" i didn't get to finish**

**"DON'T CALL ME A MUTT" i heard joey shout both of our attention turned to him i saw a fuming joey and a cocky smirking seto**

**seto looked at him and band down and whispered something in his ear i saw joey turn three different shades of red of embarrassment and seto smirked more**

**"S-SHUT UP." joey shouted flustered i heard yugi gigglee**

**"are they always like this?" i asked i looked at him and he nodded**

**"don't tell joey this but seto likes him but joey is to clueless to notice." he said i nodded and frowned**

**"the why do they always fight?" i asked**

**"they have a 'i hate but i really love you' relationships i mean they would if joey would notice seto likes him."**

**i never knew seto was gay why didn't he tell me? ****i smiled 'oh well at least he won't hate me if i tell him i'm gay**

**"well this is my turn see you guy's at home." mokuba said turning the corner**

**when we all said good bye to him we carried on walking when we stopped in front of a building that was called 'domino high'**

**"well yami welcome to my hell." joey said slapping me on the back seto kept on walking and entered the building followed by yugi then me**

**then a grumbling joey about how annoying school is when we got to class yugi sat in the corner near the window when everyone took a seat the teacher came in she had long blonde hair with purple eye's and was wearing a purple dress with black high heels**

**"she looked at me and smiled "why,hello my name is Mai i'll be you're teacher what's you're name?" she asked "Yami Atem." i simply said **

**"interesting name never heard it,hmmm." she said "can i have all you're attentions today we have a new student." she said all the people shushed down she looked at me**

**"can you write you're name on the board?" she asked i nodded and walked up to the board and wrote my name there were gasps and whispering**

**i wrote '_Yami Sennen Atem'_ when i finished i turned around and looked at my new classmates when a hand raised it was a girl with short brown chopped hair with blue eye's **

**"yes what is it tea?" Mai said **

**"is he the son of the famous and rich sennen family that died recently?" she asked my gaze went down to the ground Mai cleared her throat **

**"that is not and appropriate question,at the moment." she said realizing my sadness "sorry." the girl,tea,said**

**"well...yami you can sit behind Ryou ." a boy with doe brown eye's and white messy hair and pale skin raised his hand i wlaked to him and sat behind him he turned around and smiled**

**"Hello, my name is Ryou Bakura." he said with a polite British accent **

**"hi i'm yami at-" **

**"i know who you are i've read about you on the news you're family owned a gaming company with kaiba corp. right?" he asked i nodded**

**"ya,know i like games." i screeching voice said i turned to my right and saw it was that girl that asked the question **

**"hey, you're tea right?" i asked she fluttered her eyelashes and flipped her hair i almost gagged when a gush air of perfume went my way i cleared my throat i sniffed and sneezed**

**and again**

**and again**

**and again**

**and again **

**eventually the teacher noticed "yami are you all right?" i sneezed again and nodded she turned back to the board the girl still looking at me like nothing happened i may be allergic to the perfume she's wearing when the bell rang yugi came up to me**

**"are you alright?, you were sneezing alot." he asked i smiled at him "i'm alright." when "yugi,want to have lunch with me?" the kid, ryou ,came up **

**yugi smiled at him "sure...you want to come yami?" yugi asked i smiled at him "sure i'll meet you there." he smiled back "okay,come on ryou we'll go find bakura." he said ryou nodded and left i crouched down to grab my bag when i saw it wasn't there**

**"looking for this?"**

**i turned around and saw tea holding my bag i was about to reach for it when she put it out my reach**

**"how about i give this back to you if you take me for a date." she said i shook my head**

**"tsk,then i guess this bag is mine." she said opening it and looking in it she grabbed my wallet "maybe i can take you're wallet,i mean you are rich." she said she but the bag under her arm to hold it and opened my wallet she frowned "what the hell you have no money in here at all." she said she looked through it again and smirked she looked at me**

**"what do we have here? picture of mommy and daddy?aww..and little yami too so cute." my eye's widen**

**no...**

**my..**

**my last picture...of mom and dad**

**she looked at me again she threw me the bag and wallet but not the picture **

**"i'm going to keep this you look so cute as a little kid." and with that she left the room...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..with mom and dad i stared at the spot she was standing**

**mom..dad,if i don't remember how they look like how will i know who they are? who were they?who are they? did i even know them?**

**they disappeared**

**for****ever**

* * *

><p>man poor yami i know i'm mean aren't i don't worry tea will get bashed and yami will get her back and get his picture back<p>

till next time...


	4. who are you?

**warning:mentioned of rape on yami**

i know i'm evil

* * *

><p><strong>YUGI"S POV<strong>

'sigh' Yami didn't meet me at lunch today,why?' i thought as i walk home 'actually i didn't see him in class either,where could have he had gone?'

i walk pat seto's house and saw on bedroom light was on 'seto...he doesn't come home until 12:00 and mokuba always follows seto and his dad is never here...then who's that?' i thought i stared at the window after a moment i smacked my forehead

'it's yami...duh.' i thought i walked into my house 'maybe i should go talk to him...and ask why he wasn't at lunch or class...' i sighed

"oh,ho yugi you're here." my grandpa said

i started living with my grandpa when i was 9 years old my parents decided to travel the world so i don't see them often but i do see them though

"huh?...oh yea i'm here." i said

"is something wrong,boy?" my grandpa asked worried

i stayed quiet after a moment i replied

"yea it just...i'm worried about a friend." i explained

should i call yami my friend? i mean we really haven't talked much

"oh...well i'm sure it'll be fine." he explained

i smiled at him "thanks grandpa."

"you're welcome."

"anyway...i was wondering if i could visit this friend." i asked hopefully he smiled at me

"you don't have to ask me,yea you can go." he said i smiled

"thanks grandpa.""you're welcome." he said

i closed the door and walked next door the light was still on i walked to the door and rung the door bell when the door opened i was greeted by a sad, puffed eyed, Yami i frowned

"yami are you alright? you weren't in lunch or class." i said he looked at me his eye's were full of sadness

"i'm fine...do you wan't to came in?" he asked i nodded he stepped aside and i walked in he lead me to the living room i sat on the comfy couch

"do you want anything?" he asked i nodded

"a cup of tea is alright." i said he nodded and went into the kitchen

i looked around the room when yami came back in he set the cup in front of me

we sat in silence

"that's going to get cold if you don't drink it." he said

i looked at him and grabbed the cup and took a sip i cringed it was really bitter

"it's really bitter isn't it." he said

"n-no,it taste fine." i said

"you don't have to lie,i know i'm not good at making food my mother was an excellent cook her food was very good people found it funny at how my food tasted bad while hers tasted good people loved her."

i stared at him

"my mother was loved by many people so when she die people thought it was cruel to do so." he said

he looked at me

"sorry i'm talking alot aren't i." he said

i shook my head

"no,not really it's good to talk about things that make you sad." i said 'wow i sound like a therapist.'

"a-anyway do you have any friends back home?" he looked down

"i didn't have any friends." he said in a low voice

"s-sorry i didn't mean to upset you." i said quickly

he smiled at me i felt my cheeks burn 'his smile is gorgeous...' i redden more at the thought

"it's okay i have you don't i?" he said

"huh?"

"you're my friend right?" he asked hesitantly

"yea,we are." i smiled

"what about siblings?" i asked he nodded

"yea i have a brother his name is atemu." he said

"atemu...it sounds like you're last name?" i said confused

"yea my parents that it was smart." he said

"well...were is he now?" i asked

"he goes to a college in Egypt." he said

"wow...my older brother goes to a college in Egypt,which college?" i asked

"he goes to duel Academy." he answered

"wow so does my brother." i said

"weird." we both mumbled at the same time

we stared at each other i also noticed that he was leaning closer and so was i

our lips were about to meet when i heard someone clear there throat from behind use we snapped away i turned to see his uncle he looked drunk i gulped

i looked at yami he had a frightened look in his eye's his uncle looked at me and snarled

".now." he said brusquely i got up and walked to the front door i looked at yami he looked at his uncle with fearfull eye's i gulp and wlakied out the door and pulled out my phone i knew i had to call seto

"hello." i heard him say

"Seto,It's yugi you need to come home right away you're uncles home with yami alone."

i heard voices talking in the background

"i'll be there right away."

"you better hurry."

i walked down the stairs and looked at the house not know what was going on inside but hoping yami was alright

* * *

><p>YASMI'S POV<p>

i fell on the floor after my uncle slapped me

"why didn't you tell me you were gay,boy?" he slurred sitting in my waist

i didn't say anything

he slapped me again

"answer me you little fuck." he snarled i whimpered he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife he cut my shirt

i whimpered again when cold blade circled my nipple i heard him laugh and pull his knife up and cut my chest

i bit my lip from letting a scream of pain out this reminds me of a moment with yoshio

FLASH BACK

**_"Don't think you can run away from me." Yoshio whispered gruffly in my ear _**

**_i gasped_**

**_ why of all gym class i had to have it with him?_**

**_"L-let me go." i said_**

**_"no,i haven't seen you in a while,let me have my fun."_**

**_i knew i was in trouble_**

**_"i said let me go." i growled he glared at me and backhanded me_**

**_"what did i say don't talk to me like that." he hissed pushing me to the ground_**

**_he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors and cut my shirt_**

**_"good now let me have fun..." _**

**_it hurt knowing he did all those things to me with me like that_**

**_him knowing i wouldn't tell anybody_**

**_after that i was an emotional wreck i was scared to go to school in spite of seeing yoshio again_**

**_END_**

****he cut my chest again i i gasped for air i couldn't breath my vision was getting blurry

suddenly the weight on me was pushed of i turned my head to see two blurry figure's fighting i knew one of them was my 'uncle' but who was the other one

there voices sounded distant

i closed my eye's for a moment and then opened them again to see only one figure he was walking to me

what happened to the other figure?

was that my uncle? or the other person

i closed my eye's hoping that it was the other person instead of my uncle

my body started going numb i new it was because of the blood loss

i felt fingers brush my hair away from my eye's i opened my eye's to see purple ones

was that yugi?

no...

those eye's are different

...

...

...Atemu?

* * *

><p>finally it took me two days to figure this chapter out<p>

anywho hope you like

till next time...


	5. were'd you go?

**YUGI POV'S**

**the next day yami didn't come to school i was worried ryou looked upset because he didn't have anyone to talk to except tea but he hardly knew her i sighed maybe i should ask seto?**

**after class i pulled out my phone and dialed seto's phone**

**"hello?" i heard him say**

**"seto? where are you didn't come to school,joey's all depressed." i teased**

**i heard him chuckle**

**"sorry,it's just yesterday i got a phone call and had to come to america for something and i left i'm staying here for a month with mokubas help tell joey i said sorry."**

**'for a whole month?' i thought**

**"y-yea i'll tell him." i said**

**"oh and yugi..."**

**"yea?"**

**"please take care of yami for me." he said i stopped in my tracks and stood there for a minute i looked at the sky as the clouds floated by i heard birds chirping there was nobody there so it was quiet but there was still noise in the distance **

**"y-yea,i'll do that too." i whispered i heard a beep from the other line**

**"sorry yugi but i'm busy i'll call you later." he said as he hung up**

**i held the phone to my ear**

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

**_BEEP_**

**__I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at the screen**

**_CALL ENDED_**

**i flipped the phone close**

**i looked at the phone**

**it was quiet again**

**'what does he mean by taking care of yami?' i shrugged i walked home and looked at seto's house i felt my chest tighten**

**'are you alright yami?' i sighed and walked to my house i opened the door and walked in**

**"i'm home." i caled i heard dishes from the kitchen make clatter and footsteps i walked to the door and opened it only to be tackled in a bone crushing hug **

**"YUGI I'VE MISSED YOU LITTLE BROTHER!" my older brother Heba shouts**

**''ow heba do you think i'm death?" i asked slightly annoyed **

**"huh? no than you would have killed me already?" he said questionably i stared at him**

**"nevermind." **

**he shrugged "anyway why are you here?" i asked**

**"what i can't visit my dear little brother?" he asked innocently**

**"not unless you caused trouble or you need money." i stated**

**"gasp,yugi i'm hurt you would even say that." he faked hurt and surprise**

**i looked at him for a while**

**one minute..**

**two minutes...**

**three minutes...**

**"so you got in trouble."**

**"yea." he stated**

**"how?"**

**"well you remember how my friend malik hated this guy marik?" he said**

**i nodded**

**"well he decided to play a prank on him and we sorta got caught and got kick out for a week so malik went home to his sister and i had no were to go so here i am...please don't tell grandpa."**

**"I already know."**

**we turned around and saw grandpa giving heba a disapproving look habe cringged "G-grandpa,h-how long have you been standing there?" heba asked giving a sloppy, nervous smile grandpa gave him a stern look**

**"how many time have i told you not to get into trouble?" grandpa glared**

**habe fell to his knees anf bowed**

**"I'M SORRY GRANDPA." he _fake _cried grandpas glare disappeared**

**i rolled my eye's**

**"it's ok,heba sorry i snapped at you." he said wholeheartly i scoffed "how about i get dinner started for us." and with that he left and entered the kitchen heba stood up and sniffed and wiped away tears**

**"you know thats a little bit deceitful." i said he looked at me and smiled "i know but at least i didn't get in trouble." i rolled my eyes**

**"i'm going to go get a drink." he nodded i walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water i drank half of it and held it in my hand**

**'were are you yami?'**

**i look at my grandpa and saw he was cooking spaghetti **

**"you know he's been lying to you right?" he looked at the spaghetti and then at me**

**"yea,but i know he dosen't in trouble on purpose." he said i looked at him unbelievable**

**"you knew?" i asked surprised he looked at me and winked**

**"yea but that's are little secret." he whispered i smiled**

**"yea." he started cooking again**

**"hey grandpa go ahead and have dinner i'm not hungry." i said he looked at me "are you sure?"**

**"Yea."**

**"ok,goodnight."**

**"goodnight."**

**i walk into my room and look around i closed the door and sighed i change into my pj's and lay in bed i turn around and look out the window and the stars shining i close my eye's**

**"were are you yami?"**

* * *

><p>STILL YUGI<p>

**the next day yami still didn't come to school again**

**'why hasn't he come to school?' i thought**

**"hey yug' what happen with yami?" joey asked i shrugged**

**"oh...well what about seto?" he asked i look at him and smirked "why are you worried?" i teased i saw him blush different colors of red**

**"N-NO!" he said**

**"shhhhhhhhhh." the teacher shushed**

**"sorry." joey whispered**

**"sorry to tell you this but he had to go to america with mokuba but he left yami here but he hasn't come to school yet." i said he looked upset**

**"to america?" he asked i nodded**

**"for how long?"**

**"a month." i said**

**"a whole month?" **

**"oh come on he's stayed away longer than that." i said**

**"but still..."**

**"anyway whats up with yami why hasn't he come yet?" he asked "i don't know last time i saw him..."**

**FLASHBACK**

**_ we stared at each other i also noticed that he was leaning closer and so was i_**

**_our lips were about to meet when i heard someone clear there throat from behind use we snapped away i turned to see his uncle he looked drunk i gulped_**

**_End_**

**i blushed but then stopped and remember about his uncle he was scary**

**"last time you saw him?" joey asked**

**"was when his uncle came home drunk..." i said**

**"maybe we should visit him." joey said i nodded**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**when me and joey got to the front of seto's house all there lights were off**

**"geez i never knew seto's house can look this creepy." joey mumbled as we walk to the front door i searched under the welcome mat and found the key that seto was talking about**

**"only seto would leave a key to his mansion under the welcome mat." joey said i unlocked the door and walked in**

**"hello?yami?" i whispered nobody was inside and it was all dark i walk into the living room and saw blood on the floor i opened my mouth to scream but joey covered my mouth with his hand and i screamed into his hand**

**"shhhh." he whispered i nodded i took a deep breath**

**"why is there blood on the ground?" i asked**

**"because yami got hurt." we both turned around to be faced with yami..no...his _brother?"_**

**"what did you do to yami?" joey growled**

**"whoa,slow down there,if anything i saved my brother's life." he said**

**"brother?"**

**he nodded**

**"you're atemu." i stated he nodded again "well were's yami?" i asked**

**"follow me." he said walking up the stairs we followed he stopped at a door that had yami neatly carved in it**

**he opened the door and walked in me and joey raced in but we stopped right in our tracks at what we saw on the bed**

**"yami..." i whispered**

* * *

><p>wow finally right?<p>

till next time


	6. you like HER!

**Yamis pov**

'yami...'

I tried to open my eye's but couldn't why would i wake up? who was the man that rescued me? am i save right now?

i groaned and opened my eye's slightly but closed them because of the light after a while i opened it again and my vision was blurry i saw three figures standing in front of the door they all turned to look at me the first one that came to me was the second shortest my

"yami?...are you ok?" his voice sounded distant and he was still blurry i opened my mouth to say 'yes' but no noise would come out my vision cleared and i saw it was Atemu,Joey and yugi

'why are they here i looked at joey and yugi they held fear in their eye's I opened my mouth again and but nothing would come out

"w..."

"yami?"

"w-water.." i finally choked out "ah,Joey can you go get yami some water?" yugi asked him he nodded and left the room

"yami are you ok?" I turned to atem and smiled

i nodded my head he smiled

"i see you're still not talking." I felt my smile falter but Atemu didn't notice

"here." i looked at the cup i front of my face and grabbed it and drank it I sighed throat started feeling better

"tanks,joey." he smiled

"no problem." i looked at Atemu he loooked shocked

"what?"

Y-you talked." he said

"so..."

"I haven't heard you talk in eight years." he said

"what happened eight years ago?"

"joey..." yugi whispered

"well what happ-" i covered his mouth before he could say anything he looked at me confused i shook my head he nodded i dropped my hand

"you know i really don't remember." he stated joey looked at us suspicious but ignored the rest of his questions

"well what happened and why is yami hurt?" yugi asked

"my uncle happened." i shuddered at the thought of him atemu noticed and smiled "don't worry he's not here right now." she said i smiled at him and said thank you quietly "sooo,yami do you think you good enough to go back to school?" joey asked "i don't know...maybe" "oh he's going to school." atemu said i looked at him with a pleading look he shook his head "he has to keep his grades up." he said i groaned in frustration and fell back "soory i really didn't introduce myself,i'm atemu sennen atem." "joey wheeler." "yugi muto."

"wait,muto?is your brother habe muto?" yugi nodded "WHERE IS HE!" he shouted yugi,joey,and me all jumped at his loud voice "H-he's next door." he said quickly Atemu ran out the room at lightning speed

"HEBA!"

"ATEMU!"

i jumped at the loud voices "sorry about my brother" he smiled

"me too" I smiled back

* * *

><p>afyter a few days of rest i was finally able to go back to school i sat at my regluar seat ryou walked into the room his face brightened at my sight "yami!,you're finally back are you alright? you've been gone for a while." he said i shook my haed and smiled at him "I'm alright just a bit tired is all." he laughed "well thank lord tea was annoying the teacher asking her when you'll come back ." my smile faltered "R-really now?" i said quietly "Yup!" he said popping the 'p' after class i looked at the clock "yami?" i turned to see yugi and ryou looking at me worried I smiled at the "i'm alright." i said "Well lets get to lunch." Ryoiu said we walked put side and saw a tree with people sitting under it "hey guy's "hey yugi." a boy with a wierd pointy hair said<p>

"yami,these are my friends Bakura and handa,and this is my best friend Tea." he said my heart shattered 'best friends?..' i looked at tea and saw she was smirking yugi sat next to her and Ryuo sat next to the boy who looked like him i sat on the other side of tea she smirked at me "OH!Yugi,i forgot my lunch can you share with me?" i looked at yugi and saw he was blushing my chest tighten

it's not that there best friends he has a crush on her...

* * *

><p>REALLY sorry for the late update i had a ton of things to do<p>

Till Next Time...


	7. why are you doing this?

my heart broke piece by piece at the sight of yugi blushing because of tea and how close they are "hey yami are you goin' to eat that sandwhich?" joey asked me i snapped out of my daze and looked at him confused "huh?..oh,yea sure." i said handing him the sandwhich he gladly took it and munched on it i looked back at tea and yugi she was whispering something in his ear he he laughed at what ever she had said finally the bell rang i got up and started walking away "hey yami right?" i heard somone ask from behind i turned around and saw the boy that looked like ryou "yea,you're bakura right?" he nodded "so your the boy that ryou is always talking about." "I guess." there was an awkward silence between us "i know you like yugi" he said suddenly i jumpped and looked at him confused 'like?' can i call it that 'i like yugi?' i looked at him 'and was he giving me advice?why i just meet him' he glared hard at me "i'm not trying to help you just tell him you like him so tea would leave us alone she's annoying.'' he snapped

I stared at him "you make it sound easy." "it is it's just three words .YOU or if you want to go with love then thats fine." he said "I'll try." he glared at me and hmped and walked away i stared at him and the walked away at the turn at the hallway i bumped into someone "ah,sorr-" i looked down and saw it was tea she smirked at me "oh,yami,it's fine as long as it's you." she said she walked up to me and put her arms around my neck she whispered in my ear "as long as you go on a date with me i won't leave yugi alone." she said i shoved her off me "you knew what you were doing,you know that i like yugi." i growled at her she smiled "of course i do and as long as you go on a date with me i won't tell yugi you like him." she said i thought over my choses 'date tea a regret doing it or don't date her and she'll tell yugi i like him.'

"fine i'll go ut with you." i said she made a weird noise in the back of her throat and jumpped up and down she hugged me and smirked fluttering her eye's disgustingly i grimaced "oh i can't wait!" she said i pushed her off and walked away from her 'oh,how i'm going to regret this.' but unknown to them someone was listening to their conversation

* * *

><p>YUGI<p>

"sorry ryou but i think i left the book in my locker." i said sheepishly ryou sighed "it'd fine if you actually remebered to give me back my things yugi." he said frustrated i smiled "don't woory i'll go get it." i raised my hand and asked the teacher if i could go get the book "hurry up then." she said as i walked down the hall i couldn't stop thinking about how tea was more needy during lunch

flashback

_"laugh." i looked at her confused she whispered in my ear again "laugh,now" she growled it was wierd she was never like this "hurry." she whispered harshly in my ear i gave in and faked laughed she laughed along with me finally the bell rang i scrapped her off my arm and tried to look for yami but saw that he had already left 'where did her go?" i thought as i walked to class when i walked in i saw ryou talking to bakura "no way! really,i mean i knew she was mean bu-" "oh hi y-yugi." he said trying to hide what ever he talking about with bakura "bakura what are you doing here you're not in this class?" he glared at me and grunted and walked away "nice talking to you to." i said as he walked out the class "so what were you and bakura talking about?" i asked he looked nervous and his eye's darted any where but my face "oh,nothing you know about yami and everything." i was confused why were they talking about yami? i decide to ignore it "anyway yugi can i have my book back." he asked i smiled sheepishly at him._

End

'i wonder why they were talking about yami.' when i turned i saw that there were two people talking at the end of the hallway it was yami and tea her arms around his neck and his face filled with sadness they were talking about something "as long as you go on a date with me i won't leave yugi alone." i heard her say 'what did she mean by that?' i saw yami shove her off him "you knew what you were doing,you know that i like yugi." my eye's widen 'h-he...likes me?' i felt my chest tighten 'how long has he liked me?why didn't he tell me "of course i do and as long as you go on a date with me i won't tell yugi you like him." my breathed hitched 'how can she say that!I thought she was my friend!' i looked back and hoped that yami would say no but my hope was crushed

"fine i'll go ut with you." i felt tears burn my eye's i let them roll down my face i ran

and ran

and ran. until i got home and opened the door by now millions of tears were falling out my eye's i felt my heart break "yugi what are you doing here shouldn't you be in school?" grandpa asked as he saw me i saw heba walk behind him "yugi whats wrong?" he asked i pushed them out he way and ran to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it i heard foot steps run up the stairs and knocking "yugi..YUGI!,open the door!" i heard heba shout from the other side "leave me alone!" i shouted back i heard grandpa's voice and then it was quiet signaling that they had left 'why?why did tea do that?why am i crying?do i like yami?' it suddenly hit me 'do i like yami?every time i see him my heart starts beating faster and everytime i look at him i can't help but blush..i like him..no I love him.' i felt new tears bur my eye and fall down my face 'and TEA HAS HIM!IT'S NOT FAIR!SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!' i thought back to lunch it all made sense now she was trying to make him jealous by being so close to me 'i used to like her...but now i can't stand her

the next morningi got ready for school but relunctantly walked out the door when i opened it i saw tea and joey standing there waiting for me my bangs covered my eye's she smiled at me "good morning,yugi." she said i said nothing "are ya' ok yug'?" joey asked me "I'm fine." tea lloked at me worried "are you sure?you left early yesterday." she said i scoffed "i'm fine,i you don't have to worry about me." i said when we turned the corner i saw him

"yami..." i said quietly but appairently he heard me because he turned his head to me he had bangs under his eye's and his eye's were all red he looked so tired "hey yami." joey said walking up to him he smiled at him "hello yami."tea said smiling at him with a gleam in her eye's he looked at me and gave me a sadfull smile "morning yugi." he said quietly as he when i the light turned green they all walked across but i stayed glued to my spot "hurry up yugi we'll be late to school!" tea shouted at me i growled "go on i'll meet you there." "ya' sure yug'?" joey shouted "yea just go!" i looked at the ground and then back at them they were still there except yami he probably left befor he had to walk with tea "ok,come on joey." she said they walked away my gaze still on the ground i heard pass by me 'i hate her...she's making yami miserable..how can she do that all she ever cared about was friendship and now she's putting someone in misery..why does she want to hurt him?'

i sighed and looked up and walked across the cross walk and walked to school

'i have to figure out now..'


	8. why did you run away?

the next morning was supposed to be my date with tea is sighed and rolled in bed i felt tired and sleep i didn't get any sleep at all when i finally got out of bed i went into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror and sighed my eye's were Buffy from sleepiness and there were bags under my eye's i washed my face with cold water but that didn't make any difference i went into my room and got dressed in my uniform and put my bracelets and my pyramid i sighed and walked out my room and walked down stair and was greeted by silence 'I wonder how Atemu is right now?' Atemu went back to his hotel and i am still here alone i ate breakfast and walked out the door i was still early i walked down the steps and looked at Yugi's house 'yugi..i'm sorry' i walked down the side walk i still had and hour to waste so i had to think of something to do with tea but i know no matter what i do i will end up hating it "oi,why did you say yes?" i turned around and saw Bakura glaring at me "huh?" he sighed in annoyed "why did you say yes?don't you like yugi?" he said i looked at him suprised "you weren't supposed to go on a date with _her_." he said with digust "i couldn't let tea tell yugi i like him." i said my gaze on the floor 'did i make the right choice?' i heard him growl "whats more important yugi knowing or losing him because of tea." he grunted and walked away i furred my eye brow's and waited for the light to turn green i watched as cars past by me "yami.." i heard a low whisper i turned my head and saw yugi's eye's they looked adorable but right behind him was tea smiling sweetly at me but i can tell it's fake by the hatred in her eye's next to yugi i say joey babbling about something.

"hey yami." joey greeted smiling at me "hello yami." i heard tea say i looked at her she was still smiling i gulped i turned to yugi there was an unreadable look on his face i gave him a sad smile "morning yugi." i saw the light turn green and i started walking across i noticed there were missing foot steps i turned back and saw yugi still in his spot

"hurry up yugi we'll be late to school!" tea shouted at him i looked at him "go on i'll meet you there." he said sounding a bit mad i turned and walked away i looked back at him is gaze was on the floor 'of course he wouldn't want to walk with me he doesn't need my troubles..' i thought as i turned the corner and walked to school i didn 't pick up my head the entire walk "hey yami!" i turned and saw atemu running up to me he smiled at me i still didn't pick up my head "yami are you alright?" i heard him say but i zoned him out '_what's more important Yugi knowing or losing him because of tea_.' what's more important? how should i know? i've never felt this way before.

"yami?" i felt a hand go on my shoulder i looked up at Atemu but my vision was all blurry i didn't even know i was crying "Y-yami what's wrong?" i heard him ask worried "it's nothing Atemu, it's nothing it never will be anything." i whispered i shrugger his hand of my shoulder and ran away from him "YAMI WAIT!" i heard him shout at me but i just kept on running i let all the tears run out my eye's i ran and ran

by the time i already stopped i was in the woods and it was 1:59 I caught my breath '_what's more important Yugi knowing or losing him because of tea_.' those words kept on repeating in my head i leaned against a tree "how am i supposed to know whats important?no ever treated me like i was important..." i looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds it looked like it was going to rain i felt a rain drop land on my cheek and roll down like a tear 'at least the sky knows what i'm feeling...' i heard rumbles of thunder off in the distant more rain feel 'why is it all the things we want are never the things we get?'

'why can't i have my parents back?'

'**because their dead'**

'why can't my uncle treat me like family?'

**'because you're not family'**

'why does tea hate me?'

**'because you're in her way of what she wants'**

'why can't i have yugi?'

there was silence the voice in my head didn't say anything all i heard was the ran hitting my body and the tree's and leaves around me

**'Because he doesn't love you.'**

****i let a sob escape my mouth i looked at the sky with my dull eye's i let all my cries escape me i looked at my backpack and took out my phone and looked at it

_ new messages_

message 1

'yami where are you

why did you run away?'

-ryou

message 2

'idiot i didn't mean to run away!

you have to come back

-bakura

message 3

yami why did you leave

come back now

-seto

message 4

yami are you ok?

please come back

-Atemu

message 5

yami are you ok?

please responed

please we miss you

-yugi

...

..lies.

..lies..those are lies..

'please we miss you..

their lairs...''lies...liars'' i whispered

_'are you ok?'_

_'you've got to come back'_

_'why did you run away?'_

_'please we miss you'_

"LIARS" I screamed to the sky i threw my phone and i heard a splash it probably landed in a lake or something more rain drops fell on my face i layed on the ground and curled in a ball

"their liars.." i whispered to my self i clutched my head

'_what's more important Yugi knowing or losing him because of tea_.'

* * *

><p>i know you guy's hate cliff hangers and so do i but i had to do it because i couldn't think of anything else to write<p>

any way hope you like

Till Next Time...


	9. Where are you?

"what do you mean yami ran away!" tea shrieked at Atemu i saw  
>Atemu cringe at her loud high pitched voice "what i mean i she ran away,are you that slow?" He growled at her she glared at him "he was supossed to go on a date with me today!" she shot back i saw Atemu's glare harden Heba stepped between them "Atemu noiw is not the time for this we have to look for yami." He said He looked at him and nodded "alright,me and bakura are going to go look at the park." ryou said We all nodded they walked out the house "me and heba will go look at school." Atemu said "so you and joey are going to go look in town call use if you see him." he said i nodded my head "come on joey." i walked out the door and joey followed<p>

* * *

><p>It's been four weeks since yami disappeared i haven't gotten any sleep i've been looking for him for four whole days and i stay out late trying to find him i was currently outside walking looking for him "yugi.." i turned around and saw Atemu standing there "Atemu..what are you doing here?" he looked sad "yami...they found him.." my eye's widen "what..where?" i felt tears burn my eye's "they found him in a ditch 99 miles away from here..he's dehydrated and suffering of hunger." he said lowly "9-90 miles that's far from here!" i cried "yeah...you'll never guess what his first words were when he woke up." he whipered with a sad gaze in his eye's "what?" he smiled "he said 'where's yugi?'" my tears finally fell "H-he's...HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT!" i screamed Atemu's eye's widen i fell to my knee's "why would he run away? if he wanted to know where i was?" tears falling to the ground mixing with the puddles from the earlier rain storm i heard foot steps walk towards me atemu knelt in front of me "HE'S SO STUPID I HATE HIM HE PUT ME THROUGH MISERY EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL HE CAME! IF HE NEVER CAME I WOULD HAVE NEVER FIGURED OUT THAT MY BEST FRIEND WAS A LYING TRAITOR!" i felt a hand slap me i looked at him "DON'T YOU GET IT! YAMI IS SCARED!" he screamed at me my eye's widen "ALL HIS LIFE HE WAS TREATED LIKE CRAP SO WHEN YOU STARTED TREATING HIM LIKE HE MEANT SOMETHING HE GOT SCARED THAT HE WOULD DO SOMETHING STUPID AND HURT YOU SO HE RAN! HE RAN..away from you...and me..i wasn't there for him when he needed me..." i saw tears stream down his face "i left him alone with people that hated him and would hurt him...he needed me and i wasn't there and know he's scared of me..." he looked at me his eye's filled with tears "don't leave him alone..no matter what happens never leave his side he's been through to much already." he said i looked at him and nodded tears still falling down my eye's suddenly Atemu's phone rang he stood up and walked away he answered it he sniffed "h-hello?...W-what!what do you mean he left!" i heard him shout i looked at him "someone checked him out! who?" he asked mad "Okay thank you." and he hung up "whats wrong?" i asked "they called me and informed me someone checked yami out the hospital." he growled "w-what who!" he thought through it and then he made a face that looked like he knew "i think i may know who." he said "who?" i asked as he walked to his car "just get in the car." and so i did the ride was quiet finally we stopped in front of a fancy house Atemu got out the car and walked to the front door and rung the bell "atemu where are we." before he could answer the door opened and a boy with black hair and green eye's opened the door "my,my what do i have the pleasure of have you here?" he smirked Atemu glared at him "where is he?" he growled the boy looked confused "who?" "yami,where is he?" the boy smirked "so he finally snapped and ran away,huh?" he sneered i felt my blood boil 'the nerve of this guy!..' ".he?" Atemu growled the boy's smirk widen "sorry i don't have him." he said closing the door Atemu put his foot in the way from letting him close the door "don't let me repeat myself." he growled with hatred the boy frowned and glared at him "fine, i did have him,BUT he escaped before we even got home." he said "so can you leave now and take you're friend with you." he said sneering at me looking at me up and down Atemu moved his foot and the door slammed we walked back to the car "Atemu who was that?" i asked he looked back at the house "that was yami's ex-boy friend,Yoshio." he said 'yami's...' i looked at house the boy was looking at me with lust in his eye's eyeing me up and down i felt myself shiver "um..can we go now the way he's looking at me is making me uncomfortable." i said he nodded and got in the car and drove back to the park we sat in on the bench "were can he be?" i whispered "i don't know." he said "why does he keep running from us?why is he running from home." i whispered "i don't kno-...,wait running from home?" his eye's widen "i think i may know were he is,lets go." he said getting back into his car we drove for over and hour when we past yoshios house all the light's were turned of i was 11:00 now when we stopped in front of a HUGE house,i mean bigger than Seto's, we walked into the gate we past a garden that had dead flowers Atemu stopped and looked at the for a moment his bangs covered his eye's he kept on walking when we got to the front door the door was already open we walked in and the door creaked open the floor boards creaked also there was a grand stair case and there was dust all over the furniture we walked up the stairs i heard faint piano notes being played, they suddenly stopped Atemu walked to a door and creaked it open my eye's widen there in front of me was a beautiful piano i walked into the room is was a simple room there was a window and a balcony the piano was in the middle of the room the window and balcony door were open the cool breeze went through the window hitting my skin the curtains floating because of the breeze the room was dark but the moon shining in made it light enough to see everything the room was all white<p>

i sat on the bench it was warm i felt the key's they were cold as ice and stone i looked at Atemu he was still in the doorway "Atemu...were are we?" i asked "were at our old house..me and yami's our families." he whispered my eye's widen "o-oh sorry." i said getting off the bench he finally walked into the room and walked to the window the breeze moving his hair he closed it and the curtains fell down i got up and followed him as he walked to the balcony door and walked onto the balcony there was a table with chairs around it there was also couch and on the couch layed yami his skin paler than the moon his hair all damp his lips purplish blueish color he was still in his hospital gown also bare foot he had bags under his eye's he was asleep and thinner that any normal person should be Atemu walked to him and knelt in front of him and patted his head "stupid yami,don't you know you'll get sick if you stay out here." he whipered i walked up to the two brothers and held onto yami's hand it was really cold "A-atemu,i think we should get him inside he's freezing cold" i whispered Atemu nodded and picked up yami bridal style his head rolling onto his shoulder we walked into a room that was warm there was a bed and a couch there was also a a book shelf and an electric chimney he set yami down on the bed and covered him with the thick blacket the was on the bed he walked to the chimney and twisted the knob it turned on the room was instantly filled with warmness

he looked at his watch and sighed "looks like were going to have to spend the night here." he said he dug intop his pocket and tossed his phone to me "call you're grandpa and tell him." he said walking out the room i called my grandpa Atemu walked back into the room with cup of water and a towel and warm water he dipped the towel into the water and ringed it out and layed it on yami's head he grabbed th ewater and gently put some inside yami's mouth "here you can sleep next to yami i'll sleep on the couch." he said i opened my mouth to protest but i really didn't want to leave yami so i just nodded he layed on the couch and instantly fell asleep i walked to the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets over me i pushed myself against yami's cold body trying to warm him up with my body heat his skin was starting to warm up but it was still really cold i decided to ignore it even though his skin was cold it felt good to know yami was right here with me i snuggled into him and my eye's drooped

* * *

><p>the next moring<p>

Atemu

i was the first to wake up i looked out the window and saw that it had snowed i sighed and pulled the blanket closer to me when i couldn't go back to sleep i finally decided to get up i looked at yami and yugi but yami wasn't there my eye's widen in panic i heard piano notes coming from the room again i walked to the room and opened the door there yami was playing the piano again tears were dripping down his face 'every time he plays the piano he cries...' upon my arrival he looked up his eye's were dull and blood shot one of his bang that used to spike up was now across his face tears were on his face i walked up to him and sat on the bench next to him we sat in quietness "i'm sorry.." i heard him whisper his gaze were in the key's "it's not your fault." i said he shook his head he hugged his legs to his chest "no,everything is my fault." he whispered his shoulders shaking i couldn't take it anymore i grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him tightly his skin still cold but wasn't as pale "no it was my fault i'm a horriable brother i left you alone when you needed me the most." tears fell down my face and landed on his cheek he looked at me "Atemu are you crying?" he asked quietly i nodded he frowned "don't cry it really doesn't fit you." he said wiping the tears away i hugged him tighter his head against my chest he started shaking again i felt my shirt get wet again and his hold tighten on the back of my shirt "please don't disappear again ..i want you to stay." he whispered." i smiled "i promise." i felt his hold lighten and he become limp i looked at him and saw he fell asleep again i smiled i heard a knock on at the door and saw yugi standing there he smiled "you ready to go home?" i smiled "yeah." i looked at yami "are you ready to go home?" he smiled in his sleep

* * *

><p>yes! finally<p>

i decided that i'm going to change the plot because i really don't want to write about their uncle and his past

his past is something you're going to have to make up yourself see what fits

anyway

Till Next Time...


	10. Filler chapter: I love you,Puppy!

JOEY

"so he's coming back!" i shouted/asked yugi he smiled and nodded i felt happiness rise inside me 'he's coming back...' "my,my joey you seem Excited that seto's coming back." he put his hands on his hips and smirked at me i flushed "w-what no!,it's just i haven't seen him in whole month!" i defended myself his smirk widen "well i can't blame you, you have been friends with him since you were little kids." he smiled I sighed and sat down on the bench "well i have to go." he said walking away i walked home and saw my sister siting out in front playing with a kitten that was wondering around i sat next to her "ah~hello brother." she smiled at me i smiled " i heard mokuba and seto are coming back ,it's been a month right." she said i smiled "yea, i can't wait till they get here." she said excitedly i smirked "it's only because you like mokuba." she blushed and whined "yeah,well you like seto!" i gasped "N-NO i don't!" i shouted "you're getting all flustered,though." she said smiling to sweetly "Grr,go to bed it's already,it's ten." she pouted "fine." she said walking inside i looked at the sky and sighed "there no way i like you, right seto?" i walked inside and layed in my bed and fell asleep.

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

_"um..i'm Mokuba." the shy boy with black long hair replyed me and serenity both decided to go to the park together and we happen to come across the poor lost boy "are you lost?" my sister asked he nodded and tears filled his eye's "i lost my big brother!" he sniffed as tears ran down his face "ah,don't worry me and my brother will help you find Him!" serenity smiled at him he looked at us with hope "r-really?" he asked we nodded our heads he sniffed and smiled "ok!" he shouted happily "now when was the last time you saw you're brother?" i asked him "well we were at the swings and he saw an ice cream truck and told me to wait while he went to buy some but i eventually got lost in the crowd and i couldn't find him anywere!" he frowned "well were was the ice cream truck?" i asked him he pointed in a direction and we walked when we finally made it to the abandoned part of the park we saw a boy with short brown hair sitting on a wood swing i heard mokuba gasp and run towards him "Big brother!" he shouted hugging the unnamed boy by the waist he looked suprised at first but then smiled "mokuba,were we're you?" he smiled hugging the boy " i got lost but then these people helped me." he said dragging the boy our way he looked at serenity then at me he glared at me 'w-what did i do!' "ah,this is my brother,seto this is joey and serenity." he said holding on to "seto's" hand "hello." he said coldy i shivered his blue eye's glaring at me "mokuba why don't you go play with serenity." he suggested mokuba smiled and nodded and grabbed my sisters hand and ran to a slide he stared a me and frowned "how is it someone like you was able to help?" he scoffed i glared at me "what did you say!" i shouted tightening my fist "stop barking,mutt,well it seem like i owe you now." he said smirking i knew that from there on out was going to be hell_

_END OF DREAM_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

i grabbed the alarm clock and chucked it to the wall i heard a squiek come from the other side of the wall showing that Serenity was now awake "hmm,JOEY!,thats the fifth clock i've had to buy you!" she shouted "well then don't buy me a new one as punishment." i mumbled sleepy she frowned and crossed her arms then i guess you won't be there when seto gets here." she smirked my eye's snapped open and i shot up "S-seto coming today right?" she smiled and nodded and also blushed "and mokuba too." she said shyly i smirked slyly "oh,it seems as though my little sister is growing up..so whens the wedding?" i joked "JOEY!" i doged the pillow that was thrown my way "Stop it! and get ready or i'm leaving without you!" she shouted as she walked down the stairs i smiled 'seto's coming to day.' i got ready and walked down the stairs and saw serenity eating breakfast watching tv "well finally can we go now?" she said excited i smiled and grabbed the key's and nodded the whole entire ride she was talking about how happy she was to see both of them. when we finally got there we had to wait thirty minutes she was getting more ansty by the minute "calm down they'll be here in no time." i assured her "yea but wha-" she gasped and sat up and ran in a direction "MOKUBA...SETO!" she shouted happy and hugged them around the neck and kissed them both on the cheek mokuba blushed "serenity,calm down,there not going anywhere." i smiled she pouted "yeah,but it's been a whole month,come on mokua lets go!" she said grabbing him by the hand and dragged him to the car i felt and arm snake around my waist i blushed at the contact "why hello there mutt." he whispered in my ear i growled and pushed him away "DON'T CALL ME A MUTT!" i shouted he smirked i sighed and smiled at him "it's good to see you again seto." he smirked "well lets go i have jet lag and i'm tired." he said i nodded and took him to his mansion when we walked in everything was clean "so hows yami?" he asked "he decided to spend sometime with Atemu so he's in Egypt right now." i answered he nodded he sigh "anyway i have to go sleep i haven't had any in a while." he said i nodded "good bye." i said he smiled "mokuba lets go." he nodded and followed his brother inside "so you like seto now?" serenity asked i blushed "why do you guys always say that!" i shouted "because it's abvious to everyone but you!" she shouted with her brows together i sighed "let's not talk about it." the rest of the ride was quiet

the next day was boring i had to sit during a boring class after school i saw yugi sitting under a tree alone i went to join him he sighed "i wish yami was here." he said looking at the sky i smirked "so you and yami,huh?" i smirked wiggling my eyebrows he blushed "NO!he's just my friend...although.." i blinked in suprise "i do like him i want to make sure he's ok." he said smiling i felt my chest tighten 'how is it someone can fall in love just like that?' "i wish i was like you...ya' know able to actually admit that i like someone." 'do i really like seto?' i sighed and stood up "i'm going to the bathroom meet you in class ok?" he nodded his head i walked in the hallway and bumbed into Mai "oh,joey are you alright?" she asked picking up the papers she dropped "um...i know you're teacher and all that but...you're a woman right?" i said she scoffed "thanks for noticing." "n-no,what i mean..how do you know you're in love?" i asked she looked at me suprised but then smiled "well it's that fluttery feeling you get in you're stomache when you see that person,the feeling you get when you feel like you're the only person in the world with that person, feeling like you're on top of the world when you're with them." she explained 'fluttery feeling?...' "you really know a lot about love." i said she smile "well i know what it's like to be in love." she smiled sadly "ah,well thank you mai see ya' later!" i said as i ran away

* * *

><p>she waved good bye at him and smiled sadly she walked into the classroom and looked at the picture on the desk and smiled it was a picture of her and her dead husband "i really miss you,duke." she let tears fall<p>

* * *

><p>JOEY<p>

after school i finally faced it 'i love seto.' i smiled giddyly and walked up the steps of his house i knock on the door but no one answered i frowned and opened the door it was unlocked i walked in and heard noises up stairs i walk upstairs and hear the voice of someone and seto i opened the door and my eye's widen i felt my heart break in front of me was seto with a woman on top of him with out a shirt on she turned her head to my direction "o-oh sorry,i didn't know there was someone else here." she said picking up her shirt and putting it back on she buttoned the last of the buttons on her shirt i heard foot steps behind me i turned and saw mokuba and serenity in their school unifrom "hey Joey what are you doing here?" mokuba said i covered my eye's with my bangs "nothing i was just going home,serenity make sure you get home before dinner,ok?" she nodded confused i smiled and walked past them they looked back confused at me when i was finally outside i held my tears Back. There was no way i would cry over him 'if he wants to date her then let that be...but i really loved him.'

* * *

><p>Mokuba<p>

i was confused why did joey look sad i didn't get in until i looked in my brothers office and saw a woman kiss him on the cheek she smirked and waved good bye she passed me and smiled and waved i stared at her in disgust "serenity i think you should go home." i said she nodded and walked out the house i stared at my brother in silence "what is wrong with you?" i snapped he stared at me "what?" he said "all month you kept on saying that when you come back you'd finally tell joey how you felt,and then i find you making out with you're assistant!" i shouted angry he glared at the wall "whats the point he doesn't even like me back." he explained "you idiot,he does like you if he didn't like he wouldn't have been crying when he saw you with her and when he left!" i sneered his eye's widen "he was...crying?" he asked suprised i nodded my head he sighed "well i guess i made a mistake." he said grabbing his key's "where are you going?" i asked "i'm going to go looked for joey." he said and walked out the door

* * *

><p>Joey<p>

i couldn't hold them anymore i finally let my tears fall 'everyones been crying lately...it's so sad...why is everything all sad all of a sudden?' "joey." i turned around and saw seto standing there "i knew you'd be here." "how?" "well this is were we first met." he said taking the swing next to me and sitting down "why?" i whispered he looked confused "why do i like you?" his eye's widen "we've been friends for so long and now all of a sudden i suddenly have feelings for you." i said he smiled a REAL smile "love doesn't come randomly,it's always there but it's never spoken of." he said "then why is it people hate each other?" i asked "well their trying to ignore that it's there or they just don't want it,and most of those people are sometime bad people." he answered "then how come i'm not a bad person?" i asked "because you never knew it was there." he said my eye's widen "seto...do you like me?" he was quiet for a moment "do you love me?" he asked i thought about it "Y-yes.I really do." i answered with a plush upon my face he stood up and stood infront of me "i don't like you." i felt my heart break i felt his hand grab my arm and drag me up i felt his lips on top of mine his lips were warm they felt good he pulled away i blushed harder "i love you,puppy." i felt my stomache feel fluttery when he kissed me again 'so this is what Mai meant...i have to say it's not that bad i could get used to this..'

* * *

><p>the next morning i told everyone about it "FINALLY!" Handa shouted putting his arm around me and putting me into a head lock "you knew!" he scoffed "everyone did." ."And why didn't you tell me!"<p>

"let him go." i heard seto's voice his arm suddenly off of me i looked at seto and blushed he sat down and i sat next to him i felt him grab my hand and squeeze it "i love you,puppy ." i buried my head into his chest "i love you too."

* * *

><p>AWW,puppyshipping! is sooooo cute! anyway this was a filler chapter yami will still be my main character<p>

Well

Till Next Time


	11. new evil boss

"clothes?"

"check"

"tooth brush?"

"check"

"phone?"

"no.." Atemu turned to me "yami what happened to you're phone?" he asks sturnly "u-um...i kinda threw it away...in a lake.." he looked at me confused" why did you do that?" "i kinda freaked out in the wood when i ranaway...sorry" i said the ending quietly "don't worry yami i'll buy you a new one" "you don't have to do th-" "no yami i'm buying you a new one." i smile "ok,well thats it then." he smiled at me "well the you ready to go home?" he asks me grabbing my bags and putting them into the car trunk "i don't know i've been gone for three months now and i didn't even tell them i was leaving what if things have changed?" i said worried "don't worry everything will be fine." he said with a happy smile "ah yami you're plane just got called you should go." he said pointing to the gate i smiled and hugged him "good bye atemu."

"good bye yami." i walk to the gate and turn back and shouted "THANK YOU, ATEMU!" i herd him chuckle when i got on the plane i felt person tap my shoulder i turned around but saw no one there when i turned back i swear i could have had a heart attack a boy the same age as mokuba was standing in front of me he had stranggreen/aqua hair and eye's that looked like seto he was smiling though "um..hi?" he smiled more "hello!" he chirpped "um..c-can you move i have to go to my seat." he moved out the way but he still folowed me "um,why are you following me?" i ask him but he just keeps on smiling at me "well i have the seat thats next to yours so i need to sit down to his smile seems a bit to sadistic when i sat down he sat down in the seat next to me when the airplane took off i took out my lap top i had with me i noticed he was still staring at me "um,why do you keep staring at me?" but he doesn't do anything he just keeps on smiling! "i'm sorry,my name is Noah Kai." he said "oh,i'm yami atem." i said his smile widen "oh,how nice to meet you...um..i have a proposal for you." he said with a sadistic smirk i looked at him "what is it ?" i asked " i was wondering if you would be my secret assistant." he said "secret?...wait,why would i want to be you're assistant?" he smirked "because you know the most famouse person i japan seto kaiba and i need to know about him ." "what!no i can't s-seto he'd..he'd hate me if i did,so no" he sighed "well if you don't care about you're friends then i suppose "w-wait!what are you going to do with my friends?" "well if you denie me then i will have to make drastric measures." he said smirking "but your a little are you going to do that?" "i have my connections,so what do you say? either you become my secret assistant or let you're friends get hurt knowing it was you're fault." he said he smirked at me

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Excuse me but we wil be landing shortly,thank<em> you.'**

when the flight finally landed i let bangs cover my eye's i sat and waited till everyone was off the boy next to me hasn't left either he got up "ready to go to your new home,Assistant?" he said as he held out his hand and i took it "yeah,boss." and i walked off the plane with him

* * *

><p>OH!he's so evil!<p> 


	12. NEWS! NEWS!

"yami are you ok?" yugi asks me as we both sat under the sakura tree for lunch i smiled at him hiding my sadness "it's alright yugi just a bit tired is all." i answered him it's been a week since the airplane accident and noah still hasn't assigned me anything which i'm greatful for "are you sure you've been a bit quiet 're not sick are you?" he said putting his hand on my forehead i blushed at his warmth but i moved my haed away from the hand "no,i'm not sick just...what would you do if someone black mailed you to do somthing you didn't want to?" i asked he looked at me suprised "well...i wouldn't know what i'd do...why is someone black mailing you?" i quickly shook my head "N-No!just a retorical question,is all." i said "so...joey and seto are dating?" i said trying to change the subject he smiled "yeah.i have to say it's quite cute." he said with a blush covering his cheeks i smiled at his cuteness but i also blushed at my own thought then the thought dawned at me that i had to tell him "um...yugi?" he turned his head to me "hm?" he said looking adorable i blushed at him "um..yugi...i'm moving out of seto's house." i said his eye's widen "w-what why!,i thought everything was alright now?" he said questioning me "everything is alright it's just that that house has to much memories for me i want a clean slate this new semester." i said he looked at me "well..where are you going to go?" he asked me "i'm going to move in with and old friend of mine that lives here." i answered him he nodded "well i hope someday i can meet him." he said looking back at his lunch we sat there in silence "hey yami...does that mean you're going to a differet school?" he asked my gaze turned to the ground "yes." i said with sadness "oh...wel good luck to you then and remember if you need me you know were i am." he said getting up and throwing his lunch in the trash "yugi.." but it was too late he was already gone "...i'm sorry.." i walked and threw my stuff away also i felt my new phone ring in my pocket it's a phone that noah got me he put in his number in and other numbers also and locked it so i can't change anthing "hello."

"yami,i have an assinment for you."

"what is it?"

"i want you to clarify the relationship with joey wheeler and seto kaiba."

"fine i'll do that right away." i said hanging up the phone i felt the wind pick up i went inside and saw seto and joey talking together i sighed 'i'm sorry seto joey..' i walked up to them "hey guys." i said popping on a fake smile "hey yams'" joey said smiling "yams?" "yeah it's my new nick name for you hope you like it ." he said with a goofy smile "hey seto."

"yami." i sweatdropped i cleared my throat "um..anyway so you guy's are dating?"

* * *

><p>the rest of the day i spent with seto and joey and figured out a lot more than i wanted on my way to my new home i heard my phone rang i answered "yami i hope to see that you finished you're assinment?" noah chirped on the other line "yes,i finished." "good i want it on my desk firat 8:00 sharp." he said "but i have school!" i heard him laugh "oh,yami you really didn't think you were actually gonna go to school?" he laughed more "well yeah." "yami silly boy i didn't actually sign you into a new school,you're my new assistant i have tutors for you to help you study i want to make sure you get the right education." he said with a stifled giggle "anyway,be here 4:00 a.m. sharp we have a lot to discuss." and he hung up i sighed and started righting down the stuff i knew about seto and joey i rolled on my bed and looked out the window and gazed at the stars "i'm sorry seto..joey..."<p>

* * *

><p>the next morning i arrived infront of a hug building and walked inside i was dead tired but kept on staying awake i walked to the front desk and saw noah standing there he looked at me and smiled "ah~yami you made it,may i see you're work?" i dug into my bag and handed him my work he smiled and took from my hand he read it and smiled in sadtistic way "good,you did a good job." he smiled "it really doesn't feel good." i mumbled "oh,don't worry you'll get over it." he smiled AGIAN! his smiled was really annoying me "anyway this is what i want you to do for the rest of the day." he said handing me a scroll with a billion things to do on them "and then you have school later on." he said "later on how fast do you expect me to do this?" i shouted "now,now yami thats no way to speak to someone that has you're friends lives in there hands." he said with a smirk i sighed "sorry." i grummbled "good now start you're work!" he shouted walking away i sighed and looked on the first thing on the list<p>

* * *

><p>when i finally got home i thought i was going to rest but i didn't when i got a call on the home phone i answered it "yami!i was wondering if you were busy right now?" yugi's voice asked i sighed "no.." "good i was wondering if...youwantedtogotodinner!" he said quickly "huh?" i heard him sigh "i was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner." he said alot slower i blushed "um..yes..i would like to go.." i hear him sigh in relief "g-good,how about tomorrow." "yes." i hung up and sighed of happiness<p>

* * *

><p>the next morning iwalked into the coffee shop and ordered a coffee for noah he was to young for coffee but thats what he wants iout of the corner of my eye i saw seto and joey talking about something importent i snuck up on them and eavsdropped<p>

"seto,why are you making a big deal out of it?" i heard joey ask he sounded upset

"because,if people know they'll be asking questions."

"well it seems that people already know so why are you so upset?"

"puppy you know as well as i do that people will start to talk."

"and what's the problem with that?"

"it's just wrong."

"you think people knowing that you're gay and you're with me is wrong?" joey said his voice cracking slightly

"no you know thats not what i meant!" seto snapped

"well what do you mean?" i heard seto sigh

"we'll talk about this later." he said getting up i hid more in my hiding sopt as he passed by when he left the store i looked back at joey his head was down but i saw tears in his eye's i walked up to him and sat were seto was sitting he looked at me and smiled sadly "hey,yamis." he said sadly "hey,joey what was that all about?" i asked he smiled again at me "you heard,well look at this." he said handing me a news paper i choked on what was on the front page cover "oh man...sorry joey."

**_Seto Kaiba has a gay lover?_**

_secret sources tell us that seto id currently seeing a boy named joey wheeler __and has been seen dating._

'oh shit!' i thought

* * *

><p>ah~ poor joey seto and yami<p> 


	13. you're a traitor

i knocked on noah's office door i heard a muffled 'come in' i stormed in when he saw me he smiled again! i really felt like slapping that smile off his face "YOU!,You how could you do this!" i shouted throwing the paper on the desk "now,now yami is that a way to Talk to you're boss." i felt anger rise inside me i've never felt this angry "will you please answer the question." i said less loud but still loud "silly yami, you've got to learn that when something like this is handed to you,you take it." he said smirking "but this could ruin seto's company!" i shouted his smirk widen "well that was my point." he said "what!,why would you do that!" "AH~,that reminds me seto comeing here for a meeting,i don't want you to answer and of his questions so you must only listen to me got it." i nodded my head and walked out the room i stood in the hallway and punched the wall "damnit.."i grumbled after a few hours seto finally came he walked in with mokuba next to him and his butler behind them i was covering my face with a hat and glasses

"good morning seto how are you this find day?" noah asked innocently "cut the crap Noah i know you did this but what i want to know is who figured it out for you?" seto said bluntly "my seto you sure are blunt come in my office have a cup of tea or a slice of cake i know how much mokuba loves sweets." he said throwing mokuba a look i saw him hide behind seto and seto cover him protectively but they still walked in "now i want to know how told you this information about me." he said cooly "oh my,what makes you think i didn't find this out myself?" he said provoking seto "tell me now so i can have them taken care of." he said i saw noah smirk "what if i told you this person was someone you knew and was lets say close to you?" he said seto glared "i would still treat them as a traitor and would never speak to them again and not have them come near me or someone i know." i felt my heart shatter 'traitor...i'm a...a..traitor?' "hmm,thats interesting,oh assistant do you mind pouring seto and me a cup of tea?" he said not taking his eye's off seto i silently nodded and walked over and poured some i watched as seto took a sip of his while noah smirked and "accidently" bump the tea cup making the hot tea spill all over my hand i yelled and snapped my hand back aslo making my hat and glasses fall off "YAMI!" i gulped

"yami what are you doing here?" mokuba asks me "i-i..um..i..." i felt arms snake around my waist and weight add on to my chest "don't you be mean to my assistant!" he shouted holding me tightly with his head on my chest my mouth gaped "assistant!,yami..you...you were the one who told noah about me and joey weren't you!" he shouted at me i jumped at his loud voice i felt tears in the corner of my eye's i opened my mouth to answer but i felt the arms tighten around me i looked at noah "remember what i said no answers." he smirked evily "now,now seto that's no way to treat someone." noah jumped in seto glared hard at me "mokuba were leaving,and yami don't come near me or my friends and don't think about ever coming back home." and with that he left mokuba shot me a glare and stuck out his tongue

i felt tears leave my eye's i shoved noah of off me and ran to the bathroom i crawled into the farest corner off the room i dug my head into my knees i heard the door open and foot steps come closer to me and arms wrap around me "yami~...let me help you..i want to help you." he whispered in my ear "no it's all you're fault they hate me." i whispered back "no it's not yami...if they were really you're friends then they would have forgiven you in an instant but instead they treated you like a traitor..but don't worry yami..i'll protect you from them from everyone as long as you trust me." he said standing back up i looked up at him his blue eye's showing scariness but also peace he held out his hand and i took it he smirked and hugged my head to his chest i clinged onto him "please protect me."

* * *

><p>sorry it's so short but i really have to think of new ideas so yaaaa!<p>

Till Next Time...


	14. Filler chapter:do you like basketball?

Bakura

i sighed as i played with my new toy that my mother has gotten me earlier "hey,kid have you seen my cell phone" i looked up and saw my older brother,Akefia, "what?" i asked confused he sighed "have you seen my phone." he stated i shrugged my shoulders at him. He rolled his eye's and walked away slamming the door behind him i cringed at the loud noise. My brother Akefia is always bullying me with his friends Marik and Malik,mostly Marik, Malik would always comfort me when i feel hurt or embaressed, i'm glad he's here. My brother also sometimes hits me but he dosen't mean it everytime he does it he always freaks out and says 'I'm sorry'. i always Forgive him, but sometimes i get bruises and when my mom asks me how i got them i tell her i'm always clumsy , he always gets into trouble,and me tattling on him would just make things harder.

he has tan skin and white hair he has purple/blue eye's he got from my father,which he hates for abandoning us, he's always telling me how he hates the color of his eye's,but personaly think they are pretty. Of course i couldn't tell him that that's just something you don't tell him and he would give me hell if i did.

"hey did you know that there's someone who moved in next door they have a son about bakura's age maybe they can have a playdate." my mother says one day over dinner "mom,bakura's seven i'm pretty sure he's to old for a playdate." Akefia tells her,in which i'm grateful for,i would always love the moments when Akefia would tell mom that i am either too old or young for things i don't want to do. "nonsense,you're never to old for a play date, and if he is then i guess it'll be a date for him." she said smirking slyly. i felt myself blush slightly but i hid it with shoving food in my mouth "Bakura, chew slowly." my mom said "mom he's to young for a date." Akefia argued "oh,so now he's to young? make up you're mind is he young or to old?" she huffed. I looked down at my plate and relized that i had finished my food i shoved the plate away and walked into my room ignoring that niether my mom or brother noticed me leaving.

the next morning I woke up by a beeping noise i was confused at first since it was sunday and i never set my alarm on the weekends and then i figured out that the beeping noise was coming from out side. I looked out the window and saw a moving truck and a car the car doors opened and i saw a woman and a man come out. The woman had a bulging stomach and then the back door opened and a boy with soft white hair a big doe brown eye's stepped out he was hugging a stuffed bunny to his chest and i'm sure if the bunny was alive it would have been dead by now,as to how hard the boy was hugging it.

"bakura, it's time to get up!" my mother screamed from down stairs i got up and got dressed for the day. When i walked down stairs i saw marik and malik sitting on the couch in the living room "what up." "yo!" they both greeted me i gave them a silent 'hi' back, i was always quiet under Mariks stare, he would always scare me with his glare and all. "stop glaring at my brother." i turned around and saw Akefia coming in in which i relaxed and happy that my brother would stick up for me "only i can glare at him." he said glaring down at me. I spoke to soon.

when my mother walked in all four of our attention turned to her "Akefia,Bakura were going to dinner with our new next door neighbor's tonight,so get ready by 6:00." Akefia and me shook our head and she walked back into the kitchen "well lets go guy's." my brother said they all walked out the front door shooting me a glare except malik.

After a few minuets of sitting there and doing nothing i decided to play basketball outside i shot for the basket but missed and the ball rolled away i grunted in frustation i walked over to the ball and was about to pick it up but saw someone pick it up before i could i looked up and saw the boy from before holding the ball we satyed quiet for a moment when i finally decided to say something "Hello." i said he blushed "H-Hello." he said softly,'so he's soft spoken.' i thought "i'm Bakura." i said he blushed and i couldn't help but blush when i saw him he looked up and smiled "I-I'm ryou." he said "D-do you mind if i-i play with you?" he asked "m-my mommy and daddy went somewhere my mom was holding her stomach and walking funny." he said. i was confused at first but then i thought about it and then remembered that my mom told me when a woman would walk like that meant she was in labor,what ever that meant.

"Sure." i said he walked closer to me "u-um...what are you playing?" he asks "basketball." he blushed "o-oh..I don't know how to play that." he said embaressed "come here i'll teach you." he walked closer and i blushed at our closeness.

RYOU

i was nervous since my daddy said that we were moving and the second day when we fist moved in my mommy woke up screaming at first i was afraid something bad happened she told me she was ok i felt a bit better once they left i felt alone,i was all by myself

i suddenly heard loud voices talking from out side i peeked out the curtain and saw three boys shoving and pushing each other but they were laughing after a while another boy walked out carrying a sorta ball he held it in his hands and tried to make it into a weird net thing but he missed i walked out the house quietly and watched him after he missed twice the ball rolled over to me i head him grunt he was about to grabbed the ball when i picked it up he looked at me we were quiet for a moment at first i thought he was going to yell and het mad at me for touching his stuff i was about to open my mouth to say sorry but he spoke first "Hello." he said i felt myself blush nervous "h-hello." i said shyly "i'm bakura." he responed i thought over if i should tell him my name i looked up and smiled "i-i'm ryou." i said then i thought about playing with him "D-do you mind if i-i play with you?" i said "m-my mommy and daddy went somewhere my mom was holding her stomach and walking funny." i said remembering how she looked "sure." he replyed i was sorta emberassed since i didn't know what game he was playing "u-um...what are you playing?" i finally asked blushing "basketball." he said "o-oh...i don't know how to play that." i said "come here and i'll show you." i walked closer and stood next to him he grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of him i felt arms go around mine i felt his hands onton of mine i blushed hard he instructed my hand "you go like this and then just jump and shoot." he said moving away i almost whined at the loss of heat on my body.

i looked at the net thing and jumped and let go of the ball i saw go inside the net thing "wow! you made it!" he said "is that good?" i asked "it's great!" i felt happiness surge through me 'i actually did something right!' i thought i tried walking closer to him but i tripped on the air and braced my self for the impact but instead of felling the cold sidewalk i felt something bumpy and warm i opened my eye's and saw bakura under me "AH,I'M SO SORRY!" i shouted running into my house not turning back to see bakura

BAKURA

i was confused fist thing i know is i'm teaching ryou how to play basketball the i'm on the ground with a bleeding arm and ryou running away from me i got up and chased after him "ryou!" i shouted banging on the door the door opened slightly i look down to see a ryou near tears "I'm so sorry." he mumbled he was about to closed the door but i but my foot in the way and snapped the door open he jumpped and looked at me frighten "ryou..." i said closing the door "..it's not you're fault i did it to protect you." i said he looked at me suprised his tears finally falling out his eye's he looked at my arm "AH!You're bleeding! here lat me help you." he said taking my hand i blushed at the warmth of his hand after he bandaged me i was confused and finally asked "why are you being so nice to me?" i asked no one has ever been this nice to me not even my own mother he smiled "because were friends." he said "friends?" he smiled more "yup!Best friends!" he said smiling i felt myself soar and i laughed i finally made a friend.

* * *

><p>"hey bakura,are you ok?" i broke from my flash back and turned my head and looked at ryou he was still the same "ryou,if you had one last chance to do something what would you do?" i asked seriously he looked sad "i would say good bye to my mother and sister." he said he looked up at me"what would you do?" i opened my mouth to answer but the bell rang for class so i had to turn my attention to the board after class i tried to look for ryou but couldn't i sighed and walked home i opened the door and saw my mother on the couch drunk and passed out after<p>

when akefia was arrested for multipule robbery my mother turned to beer and wine she hated me i remember when she told me something that broke my heart and love for her.

FLASHBACK

_i sighed and watch my mother continue drinking "mom i think you should stop drinking." she glared at me "FUCK YOU! YOU LITTLE SHIT! IF YOU WERE NEVER BORN YOU'RE FATHER WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE BORN! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING ABORTED YOU THE MOMENT I FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU!BUT NO I JUST HAD TO BE WEAK AND KEEP YOU,THANKS TO YOU AKEFIA IS IN JAIL." she shouted i felt tears burn my eye's but i didn't let them fall after about three month i figured out i couldn't cry anymore like i was all dried out._

END

i sighed and went to grab the wine bottle out of her hand but she woke up and stood up angry "YOU LITTLE SHIT! TRYING TO TAKE THE WINE _I_ PAYED FOR WITH _MY_ OWN MONEY,YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE FUCKING GREEDY BRAT!" she shouted slapping me across the face enought force to push me to the ground . Oh yeah i also forgot to tell you that she turned abusive and mentaly unstable to take care of me but i never told anyone anything. i felt her pointed to shoe kick me in the rib multipule times then she stopped i loooked up and saw her drinking the rest of the wine from the bottle when she was done he glared at me and raised the bottle over her headand bring it down to my head cracking the bottle of i felt tiny pieces of glass cut the skin on my head and face and hands she kicked me more times and then she stomped her heel into my hand and she was wearing high heels then she stopped and walked off tumbling and swearing "fukin' piece of shit good for nothing.."she slammed the door

i felt tired and then...i finally snapped i couldn't take this anymore i got up ignoring the pain and blood that was on me and ran out the door passing a walking Ryou he looked suprised and i just kept ignoring him and kept running not noticing he was following me i finally stopped at the park and fell to my knees and then leaned against a tree "BAKURA!" i turned my head wincing at the pain and looked at a scared looking ryou he had a backpack with him "Bakura...what happened to you?" he asked shaking close to tears he walked closer to me "STOP!don't come closer." i whispered the last part he stopped "bakrua..are yo-" "stop worrying about me why are so worried about me i'm nothing but a mistake!,i don't deserve to be worried about."

SLAP!

i felt my cheek sting, it didn't hurt but when it was from Ryou it was like dying. I looked at him suprised he was crying he kneeled down in front of me his hand shaking reached and gripped the front of my shirt he was gripping my shirt so hard i saw his knuckles turn white i saw he was crying he layed his head on my chest "bakura...of course i would worry about you i-...i...I LOVE YOU!" he shouted i felt my eye's widen i felt tears drip down my cheeks 'so i can cry now..finally' his grip lighten and then he completely let go of me he was about to get up but i wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight i heard him squiek "bakura...wha-" but i cut him of when i put my fingires under his chin and pulled his head up and my lips met his. He tasted just like i imagened and felt just like i thought he stiffened but then wrapped his arms around my neck i held his waist tighter and pulled him close to me but from of lack of air we pulled apart gasping for air "that is what i would do." i said he looked confused "huh?' "if i had one last chance to do something i would give you one last kiss." i said he blushed and hid his face in my chest i chuckled and hugged him close letting my nose fill with his scent "ryou." "hmm?" he looked up at me his cheeks still red "i love you too." he blushed more he reached into his backpack and pulled out a basketball "hey, bakura?" he asked getting my attention "yeah?" he smiled and looked up at me "do you like basketball?" ha asked smiling i smiled back at him "yeah i really do."

* * *

><p>FINALLY! srry i have been really busy cinsidering it's the last month of school<p>

Till Next Time...


	15. you need to learn that you belong to me

YAMI

i stared out the window of my room i felt sick i felt...weak...i couldn't talk i don't even remember the last time i talked was last month..the last time i saw yugi. "yugi.." i tried to say but couldn't no noise would come out my mouth.i sighed and layed back down cringing at the pain in my head i clutched it i felt guilt..guilty that i hurt joey and seto...guilty that i lied to them...guilty that i joined noah's side even thought i lost my family and friends i felt arms wrap around me i turned my head and saw noah smiling at me "YAMI~ why are you so down? is it about what seto said? come on yami that was a 3 month ago! how about this, i'll register back into domino high so you can see you're friends again. huh?,what do you say?". I sorta felt happy that i would see yugi and ryou again but with joey and seto there that'll be impossible i nodded he smiled at me and left the room i felt alone i felt like i was slipping into my own darkness. i saw my reflection in the window i looked horrible my skin was sickly pale i had bags under my eye's and blood shot eyes i was way,WAY to thin and my used to be comfortable clothes fit on me bigger and i was wearing LEATHER! also my hair was limp. I is sighed and went to bed. next morning

YAMI still

when i woke up i was still tired but i had enough energy to get up i walked to the bathroom i still looked bad but not as bad as last night my skin was slightly less pale but i was still to pale my eye's weren't the red anymore i still had bags but they weren't as dark i washed my face and sighed leaning my self on the sink and looked at my self. It was disgusting,that that person looking at me was...me. i felt anger twist in my stomach and before i knew what happened i had cut's and shards of glass in my knuckles i had punched the mirror there was shards on the ground and dug deep in my knuckles i sunk to my knees and held my wrist tight to stop the blood from coming out as usual my bad luck didn't help me blood gushed out my hand i grabbed the shard sticking out and pulled it out drops of blood fell to the ground the glass piece was coated with blood i pulled the second one out and more blood came out but the weird part was i didn't feel anything,i couldn't feel the pain i walked out the bathroom letting the blood from my hand drip freely on the ground i walked into my room and looked under the bed and took out my first aid kit i took off my jacket and looked at my knuckles and wiped it with a disinfected wipe and put a piece of paper and wrapped it i looked at the blood that recently feel i rolled down my wrist and on my fore arm where my old scars are i looked at my old ones fro a few years ago i sighed and washed the rest of the blood and swept the rest of the glass from the floor and walked back into my room and slept for the rest of the day.

later

"YAMI!" i opened my eye's and saw noah in front of me he looked angry, to be honest i was a bit scared under his glare "y-yes?" his glare harden "i went through all the trouble to sign you up for school and you don't even go!" he shouted looking angry two big men came in and stood behind him i felt myself shake in fear "u-um,i-i was supposed to start today?" i asked shrinking and wishing the bed would just swallow me whole " me." he said both men walking out behind him i followed them still in fear we walked down into a room it was empty noah stopped in the middle of the room "men,get him." the two men charged towards me i froze in fear they tackled me noah walked closer his foot on my chest "maybe this will make you learn to listen to me,remember yami you belong to me." he said and walked he stopped at the door and turned back and smirked a dark smirk "boys,you have as much fun with him and closed the door i looked at the men and they smirked one of them raised there first and lunged it into my stomach i shot my head back and gasped for air i felt him punch me again in my chest i couldn't breath one sat on my legs so i wouldn't move and punched me in the face.

HARD

my head snapped to the side so hard i heard a crack i felt another one and my moved to the other side i felt kicks on my legs they hurt i saw dots dance around my vision i kept gasping for air put couldn't get any finally i fainted. i gasped for air as i leaned against the wall blood was dripping from my nose and lip my eye's was bruised the men left a few minutes ago i couldn't feel my legs anytime i moved i would feel nothing,but i could still feel something but i don't know what it is i hunched over i heard the door open and foot steps walk closer to me i felt a hand pat my head.

"yami,i'm sorry but you really just have to listen to me." he said coldy i looked up and saw noah smiling like nothing had happen i drew from him he glared and pinched a bruise that was on my hard i cried in pain. "sorry,yami but you have to listen to me,you belong to me. remember?" i stared at the ground i knew i had to answer if i didn't want get hurt again i looked up at him and nodded "yeah i remember."

* * *

><p>Till Next Time...<p> 


	16. you better be alright yami

YAMI

I whimpered in pain as i put on my uniform the bruises on my face are gone but i had a band-aid on my cheek and my tan was back and i wasn't tired anymore on the outside you would have thought i was a normal healthy boy but on the inside i felt guilt,misery,agony,pain and sadness. i was finally able to out on my uniform and my puzzle it was a good thing that we wore jackets cause then everyone would see my bruises and scars i gruted as i walked down the stairs i walked into the dining room and saw Noah eating a big breakfast "ah,yami sit! sit!come and eat breakfast." he smiled i scrunched my face in pain as i walked over and sat down and saw eggs,bacon,toast and juice i stared at it starving but scared to eat it in spite of noah saying something "go ahead yami eat.".

I ate slowly when i finished and pushed the plate away and stood up with a grunt "oh,yami let my driver drive you to school." i knew i couldn't refuse so i nodded i followed the driver and got into a fancy car. when we got to school i saw people in front of the gates and to my luck yugi and the rest of them were the ones in front of the gate seto glared knowing i was in there last time i saw seto was three months ago and yugi and the rest two weeks and three months ago thank god the window are dimmed black so no one could see inside i reached for the handel but hesitated i was scared i was afriad of what people would say what if they ask me where i've been?

i took a deep breath and opened the door the group looked suprised except seto and joey i looked down hiding my face and walked past them quickly

"Yam wait!.." i froze in my spot, it's been so long since i heard yugi's voice i didn't turn around "yugi...stay away from me don't ever talk to me again just stay away from me,i hate you." and with that i left but not before i saw yugi's tear stricken face i felt my heart break i can't beleive after three months of me not ever saying anything that was the first thing i said and to yugi at that i walked to my new locker and opened it "YAMI!" i heard a skreatching voice shout i felt arm hug me i turned my head and saw tea hugging me i gagged at her perfum

"u-um,T-Tea what are you doing." asked blushing at the wa she lowered her hand that it was on my belt "i'm welcoming you back my way." she let me go i turned around but my lips were smashed into mine roughly out the corner of my eye i saw a star haped figure run away

'yugi...i'm sorry.' with out me noticing i kissed tea back on accident i didn't mean to move my lips she pulled away and smiled "i knew you'd come around.'' she tried kissing me again but i moved out the way "no,tea...i hate you...i hate everything about you. why do you do this to me?" i asked seriously she looked suprised then she glared "because you're money,i want it and you better give it to me."

"but i can't access that money until i graduate high school." i said she looked suprised "what!" she sneered "i have to graduate first for the account to activate." i said "then i guess you'll be stuck with me until you'll graduate." she said my eye's widen "but that two more years!" i said she smirked "yeha and you better unless you don't want me to call my cousin noah." my eye's widen bigger "you and noah are cousins?" she nodded well that would explain how they both love torturing me "got it yami~?" i shuddered they way she said yami was the same way noah says it i gasped in shock and looked at the ground i gulp and looked up "u-um...N-no,i-i won't l-let you." she looked suprised i pushed her out the way and ran down the hall when i turned the corner i bumped into somone and fell i cried in pain as the bruises touched the ground i looked up and paled

joey and seto glared down at me "yami,i thought i told you to stay away." seto said coldly "u-um.." i stuttered "yami,how could you i thought we where friends you lied to me." joey said glaring "J-Joey,i'm sor-" he held up his hand to stop me "No,you're not cause you would have told the first time you saw it,because of you paparazzi keep asking seto who i am or either judging him and say arn't you worried about losing buisness? and now people are starting to stop supporting him." he said his face showed anger

"S-seto,i...didn't know.." he glared "of course not,you don't know anything." seto growled i felt pins poke at my heart "and now...you broke yug's heart at that." i gasped it finally dawned on me that i hurt yugi,i HURT yugi i felt tears burn my eye's i got up and pushed them out the way and ran into the bathroom i leaned against the wall and hypervenalated i gasped for air i tooke off my jacket it stung when my hand hit the wall i heard the door opened "Yami?..." and a gasp i looked and saw yugi he was staring at me his eye's wide in fear "yami...why do you have all tho-" before he could finish i put on my jacket and ran out the bathroom i ran into the class room tea glared at me and ryou just looked at me and had an unreadable look on his face

when the bell rang yugi came in he looked at me worried i ignored him and looked out the window

* * *

><p>RIING*<p>

i got up my seat and walked out the room quickly gettin away from yugi as fast as possible "yami wait!" i ran out the school as fast as i could

YUGI

i was cofused why was yami covered in bruises "hey yug' what the matter?" joey asks as we walk home "yami..." i whispered i heard him growl "what?" i asked "yami ,that jerk,why do you care what he does he hurt you!" he said upset "joey,when i went to the bathroom...he had his jacket off." i whispered that last part "WHAT!WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU YUGI?" he shouted i was confused with his question but then i got it after a while i blushed "NO!joey not like that...what i meant was when his jacket was off he had alot of bruises on them...like both his arm were all purple,blue, or covered in cuts...i'm worried about him." he looked worried to "hmmm, do you think we should tell seto?" i nodded and walked to seto house with joey

when we got there seto was in his office with mokuba

"yugi...puppy..what are you doing here?"

"don't call me that! any way yugi tell him." i nodded "seto,i'm worried about yami he had bruises all over his arms and cuts to i was wondering if you knew what had happened?" i saw his eye's widen but the turn back to normal he picked up the phone and dailed in a number

"hello yes police i need police to report here now." he hung up

"big brother...what wrong?"

he sighed

"i guess i should tell you then."

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE...<p>

YAMI

i coughed blood one the floor as the man loomed over me noah behind him smirking

"you never,EVER,say anything about my cousin,and you rejected her,oh,now you're just begging to learn." noah said angrily

the man kicked me in the get i felt a crack come from my rib cage and then a second one he grabbed my arm and twisted it until i heard another crack i screamed in pain my arm layed limp at my side i felt a knife cuting my legs and blood slipping out

* * *

><p>seto<p>

"noah is a smart but evil guy,he is known for doing illegal things he owes over $100,000 for debts and he keeps running out of them and not paying he is also one of the companys that against mine,he is also a bit unstable and.." his eye's widen "..yami's with him." he got up fast and grabbed his car key's and walked out the door "you guy's stay here i'll come back." he got into his car before we even got out the door "SETO!" joey shout after him but he didn't stop

* * *

><p>YAMI<p>

the man kicked me in the side i groaned and flipped over on my stomach i felt cuts on my back and being flipped over again a felt a cold blade against my cheek i heard sirens in the distance

"shit!" i heard noah curse "we have to leave now!" the guy got off me and i heard foot step dimming down i let my blood fall freely from my cut my vision was blurry from the blood loss i was gasping for air 'is this how i'm going to die? i don't want to die like this.' i heard the front door open i felt a hand grab my shoulder i drew away from that hand the figure grunted andtucked both hands under me and picked me up before i knew what had happened i fell a sleep

* * *

><p>SETO<p>

i heard sirens i picked up my speed i stopped in front of noah house and ran inside the sight infront of me made me want to puke yami bleeding on the ground i ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder he moved. he was still alive good i picked him up and lifted him but thats what scared me he wheighed way to light for someone his age his head landed on my shoulder i walked ut the house where i saw the police i called i put yami into my car and drove to the hospital

'you better be alright yami...'

* * *

><p>Till Next Time...<p> 


	17. being alone felt a bit good

YUGI

my head snapped to the phone when i heard it ring joey ran to it and picked it up "SETO! are you alright!" he shouted in the phone i pressed the speaker he set he phone down

"yeah i'm alright...but yami he-" his voice cracked i was surprised i never heared seto sound like this "he's really hurt.." i felt my legs buckle i fell to the ground "yug' are you alright?" i looked at joey i felt worried "yeah,are they at the hospital?" he shrugged "hey seto are ya at the hospital yet?" he asked "almost, can you guys meet me there?" i looked at joey "yeah,lets go." i responded "ok seto we'll be right there." and he hung up we walked to my house and i asked grandpa if i could borrow the car he said yes.

"um,yugi don't ya think you're going a bit to fast?" joey asked clutching the door as if ready jump out i hadn't even relized how fast i was going i slowed down "sorry i'm just worried." i stated "yeah,so am i but you don't see me trying to crash a car." he joked i stayed silent but smiled slightly

when we finally got to the hospital i saw seto sitting in the hall with blood on his clothes...

yami's blood...

"SETO!" i shouted and ran to him with joey following me "is yami alright?" joey asked seto opened his mouth to answer but the doctoer came out before he could "i think i'll be able to answer that." he said walking over to seto "how's yami?" he asked the doctor sighed

"well the good news is that he's going to be alright...but he has really seriouse injures he has five broken ribs he lost a lot of muscle mass he has no nutriens inside of him he's has no water in him what so ever...um,also the most area were he lost his muscle area was in his arms and legs due to that he has to be in a wheel chair and he is not allowed to go to school i will right a note about that and he is not allowed to work him self so make sure he gets food and lots of sleep." he said. he looked like he wan't to say more "thats it." he said i sighed 'at least he's alive...' i tought

* * *

><p>SETO<p>

i felt reliefed i saw yugi and joey walk over to the chairs and took a seat "um...Mr. kaiba,a word please?" i looked over to him and followed him into his office

"what is it?" i asked "i was wondering while i was checking yami i had to check his head...and i found something intersting...yami's stress and anxiety levels are high,i was wondering if i could be able to give some tests once he wakes up." he said i glared at him "what do you mean?" i demanded "well it's highly unusual for someone at yami's age to have such high levels of anxiety and stress i just want to be sure yami will be ok once he is released from the hospital." he said i glared harder

"don't you think he's been through enough what makes you think you asking him question's he doesn't want to answer will make him feel better?" i snapped

" i know you're worried about you're cousin but this is important i want to make sure he's able to deal with what might come next in his life, i just need you to sign this." he said grabbing a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to me

"i'm not signing that." i said " i've made many people sign this many refused but once they did they felt like they help their family member...Mr kaiba i just want yami to be alright after this, and i know you want to too." he said

i knew he was right i looked at him and sighed and grabbed the pen and signed but before he grabbed the paper i grabbed his wrist he looked at me "remember if you hurt yami i will get you." i growled he gulped and nodded i let him go and walked out the room i saw yugi and joey sitting in the same spot they were both asleep i sat on the chair across from them and looked at joey cute sleeping face and how much he really looked like a puppy.

i didn't notice how tired i was until i actually fell asleep

* * *

><p>YAMI<p>

i felt cold it was all black i was sleeping 'was i dead?...am i still in the world of the living?...yugi...i'm sorry...i hurt you..' i groaned and opened my eye's i was all white i clutched my eye's shut and blinked until i got used to the light

"yami?..." i looked to my right and saw seto i felt my eye's burn "S-Seto...i'm so sorry!" i sobbed i felt him pet my head "it's not you're fault yami...noah forced you."

"N-Noah...what happened-"

"he's gone, he escaped, yami...how are you feeling?" he asked "i can't feel my legs." i stated i was scared why couldn't i feel them? i heard the door open and saw yugi and joey come in "yugi...joey,i'm-" "it's alright yami you didn't do it." i shrinked afraid to look at yugi

"leave me alone." i whispered "yami?wha-" seto started

"stay away from me!" i said loudly "yami what ar-" joey stopped i looked and saw yugi's hand on his shoulder "joey let's go." he said he reluctantly left i felt seto pat my head and leave quietly

i sighed at being alone, it hurt to be honest, but it also felt a bit good

* * *

><p>Till Next Time...<p> 


	18. I won't Forgive you

Yami

I lied in the hospital bed tiredly listening to the calming beeping of the heart monitor i heard the door open i look at the door and saw the doctor with another man the man smiled "hello,yami,i'm dr. shada,i'm going to be asking you some questions you don't have to answer them if you don't want to and if you don't feel comfortable then i'll ?" i nodded

"ok,yami what is your home life like?" he asked i gulped

"i hate it." his smiled dimmed a bit "ok,hmm,how many friends would you say you have?"

"zero."

"and why's that?what about all those boy's waiting outside for you?"

"their just pitying me." he frowned "ok,would you say that many people care about you?"

"no."

"what about school how's that like?"

"people bully me there's girl tea who likes to verbally abuse me she's always trying to make me have sex with her or go on a date." i said he stayed silent

"aother than this year have you ever been physically,sexually,verbally abused?" i stayed silent he looked at me i looked away "hmm." he hummed i heard scribbles on paper

"have you had any other medical or illnesses in the past?"

he asked a few more question and then he got to the last one

"alright yami last question." i turned and looked at him

"yami i want you to look back at your life, do you regret anything?" i looked at him it didn't really seem like a question that someone would ask.

"I don't know..." i whispered he wrote something down "ok yami i'll come back then you'll have to stay here." i nodded he left the room i thought about the last questiondo i regret anything? maybe i do...i can't remember I heard the door open again i felt a hand go on my shoulder I turned around and saw atemu my eye's widen i wrapped around his neck he wrapped his arms around my waist "yami what happened?" he asked i shook my head and buried my head in the crook of his neck i could feel myself shaking i felt my eye's burn and the tears fall Atemu pulled away "yami are you crying?" i nodded he smiled slightly "don't cry it doesn't really fit you." i looked at him in the eye's and smiled he pat my head.

i hugged him again i fell asleep after that

Atemu

"yugi!" i shouted as i ran down the hall he turned and saw me "atemu." he said standing up "where is he?" i asked he pointed to a closed door "in there but the he said he didn't want anyone in there." inodded and walked in he was laying on the bed his back to the door i walked over and put a hand on his shoulder he turned his head he jumped and higged me i hugged him back

'I really am i horrible brother aren't I...'

I felt yami's breath on my neck he put hs head in the crook of my neck he felt cold and thin too thin i pulled back and saw yami was crying "yami are you crying?" i asked yami he nodded "Don't cry it doesn't really fit you." i said he looked in my eye's and then smiled

'how much i would love to always see you smiled...' i though i pat his head and smiled again i hugged him again he fell asleep i lyed down with him and slept next to him when i woke up it was 5:00 it was light blue outside i got but felt an arm wrapped tightly around my waist i turned and saw yami sleeping I layed back down and wrapped my arms around him he snuggled on my chest i smiled at him

"how adorable." it turned my head and saw Bakura there

"Bakura."

"atemu."

we stood in silence

"how's Akefia?" i asked he looked at me

"in jail, thanks to you."

"how are Marik and Malik?" He asked "good." we sat in awkward silence

"listen bakura...i know you hate me for-"

"oh i don't hate you i despise you." he growled i frowned

"yeah,i didn't mean to get you're father and brother thrown in jail." i said

"i hate my father i would do anything to see that bastard burn in hell,but for you to put my brother in jail i could never forgive you. he was the closes i had to a father and now he's in jail to and now i'm stick with an abusive mother." he scoffed

"i always knew she perfured(not sure that's how you spell it) Akefia over me but not enough to hate me." he said then smirked "so now you know what i felt when Akefia was but in jail the pain from my mother is the same pain your feeling everytime you dear little brother gets hurt." he said my arms tighten around him "but i won't hurt him...believe it or not he's sorta my friend,but that doesn't mean i'll forgive you." he said and smirked and walked out the door

my face turned serious i looked down at yami and hugged him tightly and rubbed his head he eye's opened slightly "yami.,are you alright?: i asked he looked at me and smiled slightly "i'm fine,just tired." he said "you sound tired." i said he smiled

"yeah,i am i looked at the clock it was still 5:00 "you should go back to sleep. he nodded and went back to sleep

'and I won't forgive you...' heard over in my head 'sorry,Bakura...i didn't mean to hurt you.'

* * *

><p>Finall sorry about taking forever<p>

i was listening to 'let it burn' by the band red and it reminded me so much of my story ^.^ i love the band red now so much 3

you should listen to it and tell me if it relates to my story

Till Next Time


	19. I felt happy

YAMI

i felt someone shake my shoulder i I cracked my eye's open and saw Atemu there. "Yami,come on it's time for breakfast." he said i rubbed my eye's and nodded. I felt my feet touch the cold floor i shivered i took a step but i fell i braced myself for the cold ground but never met it instead i felt a hand on my shoulder and an arm around my waist i turned my head and saw seto there "ah,seto i didn't know you were here." i blushed he gave me a rare smile "it's fine Yami." his smiled left his face with out a trace i smiled slightly "hey,seto where's yami's wheel chair?" Atemu asked Seto set me back down on the bed "i don't know go ask the doctor."

Atemu nodded and walked out the room. "hey,yami stay here I have to wake up Joey and Yugi." he said I looked down and nodded i felt a hand pat my head "it'll be alright yami." I looked at him and nodded he walked out the room i layed back down on the bed and tiredly closed my eye i heard the door open and close i was half asleep and to sleepy to look up.

I felt a hand caress my cheek. The hand felt cold I felt the person lean closer i shivered at the cold breath on my ear "Wake up,yami." My eye's snapped open i started shaking in fright I looked up and gasped.

There he stood with his same creepy smile and aqua hair. "Noah...no..." i whimpered he smirked "what are you doing yami? you're causing problems for everyone..." he whispered he leaned closer to my face so our nose's were touching "W-w-what are you doing h-here...?" i stuttered 'Atemu!Seto! anyone help!' i shouted in my head

"Well, I came for you, Remember you belong to me." he said caressing me cheek again he then pinched my cheek i gasped in pain he smirked " but i'll give you a choice this time do you wish to stay here and cause problems for everyone or come with me and no one will have to deal with you, you're nothing but a burden." he said letting go off my cheek and walking over to the window and opening "follow me or stay here he said smirking

I sat on the bed and shook my head "no.." i whispered he raised an eyebrow "no?well then before i leave i want to give you something." he said i looked at him scared. He suddenly jumped on me i felt his lips go on top of mine i fell back on the bed with wide eye's i froze not knowing what to do. I snaped out of my trance when he moved his lips i gasped and pushed him off he fell to the ground.

He smirked i felt anger rise in me "You...You..ASSHOLE,HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU HURT ME THEN YOU ALMOST BEAT ME TO DEATH AND YOU MADE ME LIE AND HURT THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT,NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU TORTURED ME AND PUT ME IN MISERY! AND NOW YOU TRY TO MAKE OUT WITH ME! YOU'RE..YOU'RE SICK. YOU'RE A SICK PERSON,YOU FREAK!" i shouted His eye's widen and then he glared and jumped back on me with his hands around my neck

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU'E NOTHING BUT A GOD DAMN COWARD WHO CAN'T EVEN STAND UP FOR HIMSELF! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF SPACE NOBODY WANT'S AND NOBODY NEED'S YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING BURDEN!" he shouted his voice sounded thick and it was quivering i looked at him he had a pained face and was crying i felt tear drop land under my eye and slip down my cheek he glared at me "PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU CAN ALL BURN IN HELL!" He shouted i heard slams on the door and relized that it's been locked this whole time.

He tighten his hand i tightened my fist and punched him in the face he yelp and fell back he glared "people like you deserve to burn in hell." he said in a normal volume i glared at him "if people like me deserve to burn in hell then so do you. Because you're just like me" i said back his eye's widen he stood up and walked over to the window i didn't try to stop him he turned to me

I smiled at him "thank you." i whispered he gave one last glare and exited through the window I looked at my bed the blankets scattered all over the ground I heard the lock on the door open and seto and Atemu run in Atemu hugged me "yami are you alright!Noah was here! What did he do to you!" he asked nothing. He reluctantly nodded and helped me in the wheel chair we went to breakfast i saw Joey eating and yugi next to him i saw yugi look at me i smiled at him he smiled back

For once i felt happy

* * *

><p>srry it's so short but i really tried<p>

Till Next Time...


	20. I forgive you!

warning to tea hater's Yami kisses tea in this chapter

* * *

><p>YAMI<p>

i breathed in fresh air "so you're all right?" yugi asked. i looked over at him and smiled "yeah,just mild depression,my doctor suggested that i go to therapy." i said my voice a bit hoarse. "hey,yami!" i turned my head and saw seto,joey and ryou walking towards us "hey guy's." i said "so yami how are you doing?" joey asked "Alright just a bit tired." i answered

when we got to school everyone started whispering about something I turned the corner and bumped into someone "ow!Sorry!" i said i looked up and saw Bakura he had bangs covering his eye's "Bakura are you alright?" i asked he had a buffy faced he glared at me "it's none of you're fucking buisness."he growled pushing past me I bumped into the lockers i looked worried at him

i felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Ryou there he had blood shot eye's. "Ryou what's wrong?" i asked he looked at me and started crying "Bakura and i got in a fight and he said he doesn't want to date me anymore anymore." he said. My eye's widen "what?why would he say that?" asked he shrugged "I don't know but he has been acting very weird lately." he sobbing i wrapped my arms around him "I'll talk to him and try and figure out why he said that." I said Letting go of him he looked up and wiped his tears "really? thank you yami! now i know why yugi Likes you." he said I blushed "RYOU!" I heard someone shout from behind me turned and saw Yugi blushing "oh,hi yugi!" Ryou greeted him "Y-yugi,hello." I flushed "um,Yugi would you like to have lunch with me later?" i asked his face turned redder. I heard ryou giggle next to me "S-sure." he said i smiled at him.

"Well,come on guy's we don't want to be late for class!" Ryou said grabbing both mine and yugi's arm dragging us too class we took our seats i heard the door open and tea walk in she looked at me but i couldn't tell what she was thinking she looked at the ground and walk to her desk she looked back a me, I smiled at her i saw her blush and look down at her hands. I heard the door open and the teacher walk in i felt a tap on my shoulder i turned and saw a boy with a piece of paper "this is from tea." he said i took the paper and opened it. It had one simple word.

Sorry.

i looked at her and smiled She smiled back as if saying sorry. i Looked back at the board and noticed Yugi and ryou looking at me. they smiled. I sighed and folded the paper and threw it in my backpack

after class i confronted Tea. no one was in the classroom

"yami...i'm so sorry,i..." she started sobbing tears fell from her eye's to the floor i just stared at her "It's alright tea...I forgive you." i said she looked at me and more tears came out she covered her eye's with her hands "I can't believe myself." she sobbing her knee's shaking she fell to the floor

she looked like a mess

I walked in front of her and crouched in front of her and wiped her tears "it's alright Tea." i repeated. she looked at me "I guess my jealousy got the best of me huh?"she said "yeah i guess,..He tea." she looked at me "let's try and be friends." a requested she looked at me suprised and i saw tears coming out her eye's i laughed

"stop crying tea." I said she held in the tears and looked at me "Y-YES!" she stuttered "Lets be friends." she said I laughed at her we got up off the ground

i Turned around and started walking away "Yami." i turned to her she held something in her hand my eye's widen at the object "My picture..you kept it?" i asked she nodded and handed it to me i took and smiled at it

My mother and father smiled with me and Atemu in the middle

i put it back in my pocket and walked to tea

"Thank you." smiled and kissed her on the cheek i looked at her and saw she was blushing she rubbed her face and looked at me

"See you around, yami."

"yeah,see you around, Tea."

i walked out the classroom and saw yugi leaning on the wall in the hall way smiling "so you an tea are alright?" he asked i smiled at him "yeah." i said i stood up straight and started walking down the hall followed him and grabbed his hand "Yami?" he asked blushed and looked at the ground

"Yugi..." i looked at him in the eye and before i knew what i was doing i kissed him in the lips i felt him grip my hand i pulled away from him he looked surprised at me i blushed and smiled and so did he.

right now everything was alright.

* * *

><p>"Bakura can i talk to you?" i asked him he glared at me but agreed we walked on the roof "I want to know why you and ryou broke up." I stated his eye's widen i heard him curse under his breath<p>

"he told you" i nodded "who did you?" i asked he looked away from me "i don't need you interfering in my life i don't need yugi,joey,seto and especially that older brother of yours'." he said i looked at him confused "why him?" i asked he glared at me "he's the one who put my brother and father in jail." he said "i know." i said he looked at me surprised

"you did?" he said i nodded he sat on the floor leaning against the fence "now all i need to know is why." i said he looked at me then at his feet

"well as for my father, i figured out what he did with his life he became rich,he owned his own company,you're father and my father were very good friends eventually my fathers company was shut down and he needed money and he stole some money from you're father and it wasn't noticed until this year when you're brother took over the company he noticed some money missing and got my father arrested and for my brother...it's like history repeated it's self he stole money from Atemu and got arrested." he said "and even if they both treated me like i don't exist i couldn't help but feel bad for them." he finished

i nodded my head "well of course i mean it's you're family you have no choice" i said "but that's the problem i do have a choice,we all do all you have to do is realize it." he said i nodded

"ok,i get that now but what does that have to do with ryou?" i asked "it doesn't...my mother passed away." he said my eye's widen "Ryou doesn't need me to stand in way." he said i felt a cold gush of wind flow on me i shivered and looked at the sky it was almost winter they say today is first day of snow

"who are you going to live with?" i asked "i'm being adopted,by some guy named Dartz." he said "who knows maybe this is a new start for you." i said he snorted

"Well,you shouldn't break up with Ryou for something like this,he's thinking that it's something he did,like he's not good enough for you." i said his eye's widen "that's no true!" he shouted "you should tell that to him,or else he'll slip from you're hands." i said he stood up "you're right." he started walking to the door

"oh and yami." i turned to him "tell Atemu i said thanks." i smiled"yeah i'll tell him." he closed the door i looked at the streets and the students leaving i like the cold air that hit my face i felt a drop of water hit my cheek i wiped it with my finger

i looked up at the sky it was snowing.

i Smiled and watched the snow start piling up on the ground "yami." I turned around and Saw Yugi there "yugi,i love you." i said "i love yo too." he said i walked up and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the forehead i heard the door open i turned and saw tea there

yugi looked at her "tea..what are you doing here?" he asked no meanly but curiously "Yugi i just came to say sorry...i'd get why you wouldn't want to be friends anymore." she said "it's fine 're still my friend but...not my best friend anymore." he said she smiled "Thanks yugi." and with that she left no one really saw her after that people say she moved to away and became a dancer.

"yami?" i turned to yugi "yeah." he smiled and held out a present

"Happy birthday." he whispered

i smiled

* * *

><p>FINALLY! i got a new laptop~~~~ so it took me a while to figure out how to work it<p>

hope ya like the story

TT_TT

it's the last chapter! sad right but i'll try and make a sequal! so you better wait!

for the last time for this story

Till Next Time...


End file.
